Fullmetal Alchemist: The Devil's Demonic Cry
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Still searching for the stone, Ed and Al finds a demon book and unknowingly releases a very ticked off over 2,000 year old demon and his brethren. crossovers of FMA, DMC, VJ, MGS, FF, KH, IY, YYH, and Naruto.
1. Prologue

_Fullmetal Alchemist:_

_The Devil's Demonic Cry_

_~PROLOGUE: Containment~_

_The full moon lighted the ground below, highlighting the stone structured tower; filled with demonic energy and wickedness. The blackened sky showered tears from above, moistening the earth below with it's moistened rain. Many footsteps rush towards the wicked tower, armed with weapons of many sorts. From spears to swords, to daggers, shields, bows and arrows, to hand-to-hand combat. Priests, monks, saints, cardinals, bishops, and priestesses accompany them, aiding them to seal and defeat the demons inside._

_"Towards the tower!" a solider shouted._

_"We must breech Temen-Ni-Gru!!" another solider shouted. A floor above the top of the ancient tower, a demonic creature looks towards the swarm of humans with gleaming red eyes, angered._

_"This is how those humans repay me for saving them from my own brothers in arms?? Bah!! I should of left them to die...." it growled. Soldiers swarmed into the first floor of the tower; encountering the first of the demon guardians of Temen-Ni-Gru: The Ice Guardian, Cerberus._

_"Spineless, weakly humans!!" the three headed demonic canine roared, "How dare you barge into your own savior's domain!!" the soldiers fight off the guardian; giving the priests and priestesses enough time to use their sealing spell against the demon before them. The second wave of soldiers and priests and priestesses reach the second floor; encountering the twin guardians: Agni and Rudra, The firestorm._

_"Halt!" said the firestorm brothers, demonic swords held by their demonic headless hosts, "We cannot let you pass...Even in death!" The hosts raise their blades in a defensive stance; prepared to attack. The first four knights of the group slash at Agni, a demonic blade that uses the element fire._

_"You challenge me? Brother! These fools want to fight me!" called Agni to Rudra, another demonic blade that uses the element wind. "These fools want to fight me, as well!" answered Rudra, occupied with the last four knights, "If they want to die, then so be it!!!!" The knights continued to attack the firestorm brothers, as the priests and priestesses prepared the sealing spell. At the very top of the tower; the third wave of soldiers and priests and their female counterparts tend to the enormous God-Beast: Leviathan._

_"This beast is half the size of this tower in width, but longer at full length!!" a grunt solider exclaimed as he observed the Leviathan floating around the tower's highest peak._

_"Don't give in!" cried a general ahead of the grunt solider, "We must rid this world of demons for an eternity! Including this tower and that demon knight...." The Leviathan hovers in front of the group, giving out a high-whined sound like a whale._

_"Here it comes....Brace yourselves..." said a priest to the others, preparing himself for a sealing spell against the enormous God-Beast. The leviathan moves torwards the group and opens it's overly large maw; preparing to attack._

_"Its gonna suck us in!" cried a solider, "What is---Ahhhh!!!! Look!!" Within ten seconds; a glow illuminates inside the God-Beast's gullet. Sounds of squeak-based shrieks and coos begin to be heard from within the Leviathan._

_"No....It can't be...Incoming!!!" cried a lead solider as he spotted a group of tapeworm-based creatures fly out the Leviathan's mouth, aiming their electric-based attacks at the group below them. Each of the soldiers waved their swords and spears at the giant worm-like demons with endless effort. More soldiers, monks, and priests made their way to the other floors below the tower near the Subterranean Lake; home of another of the demon guardians: The succubus\vampire hybrid Nevan, also know as 'The Lightning Witch'._

_"Who's that!? Show yourself, devil!" cried a monk as he spots a blue skinned half nude woman approach them; armed with a scythe. Her eyes were enticing and seductive, but it was soon replaced with hunger for souls and blood._

_"So mean...." she cooed as the wind blew through her purplish pink hair, "You boys are always easy prey....Die!!" Arches of purple electricity and black demonic bats moved at the soldiers and the monks at quick-net speed. The knights in front of the grunt soldiers blocked the attacks from the demon bats flying around the vampire witch. A group of grunt soldiers ran ahead towards the succubus to inflict damage, but with such speed; Nevan intercepts one of the soldiers._

_"You wouldn't hurt me....No man can," said the lightning witch. She demastrates her deadly ability by grabbing the intercepted grunt by his neck and pulling him close to her face._

_"What is she doing?--" The now traumatized priest watches the lightning witch sucking the grunt's soul through his own mouth. "Shhhhhhhrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaa," the succubus hissed as she continued to drain the warrior of his soul. After a dramatic five minutes, the grunt's entire soul was drained completely. Death was inevitable. The warrior goes limp, then she tosses the grunt like a rag doll into a knight._

_"No!! Groda, No!! You She-Witch!" roared one of the other grunt warriors, "Die! You demonic--" Nevan appears in front of the cursing grunt, hungry for fresh human blood._

_"What were you calling me earlier?" she asked her new prey in her hungry sight._

_"guhhh....Die, you She-Witch! Graahh!" the solider grunt didn't stand a chance. Nevan sank her sharp, vampire fangs into his neck; draining his body of all his blood._

_"NO!!!! Conan!!!" cried the third of the other grunts. The lightning witch drains their comrade and throws him to the side; in full embrace with death. "We gotta take her down....Now..." groaned one of the monks. Another wave of monks and warriors infiltrate the underground arena of Temen-Ni-Gru, prepared to take on the guardian inhabiting there, or are they?_

_"I hope the others are alright..." said a priestess in empathy._

_"We must continue onward, for the safety of mankind--" Then a glowing white highlighted paw swipes down at the knight that was talking to the priestess, causing extensive damage, "What was that!? What was That??!!" he screamed in confusion._

_As one of the grunt warriors moved towards the chained cage backwards, a chimeric-based demon with a scratched out right eye, light glowing wings, talon-bird-based feet, and a curled horn on it's head appeared behind the cage wall; roaring with ferocity. "RRrrrrraaaaaawwwwwwrrrrrr!!!! You puny humans are no match for the Light Beast!!!!" it roared._

_"Wahhh!! Look out Sokar!!" cried the knight, but the creature was gone._

_"What the hell was that thing!? A chimera?!" screamed Sokar. "It's a demon guardian.....It's named 'Beowulf'....Beowulf the Light Beast," said the elder priest._

_"Beo....Wulf??" asked the fallen knight._

_"Above us!! Look out!!!" cried out a priestess as the demonic guardian, Beowulf made a crash landing in front of the frightened group._

_"Bwah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Maybe the demon knight should of left you all to die!!!" bellowed Beowulf. The knights brought their weapons; from double-edged swords to double-edged spears. Beowulf leaps into the air, flapping his two sets of glowing white wings; releasing gusts of wind too strong for the knights to handle._

_"Hold....On!!" screamed one of the knights._

_The fallen knight made a bold and ludicrous move. He used his own sword as a spear and aims at the Light Beast with accuracy, hitting its leg. "Raaaggghhhh!!!" shrieked Beowulf, but the sudden assault from the injured knight was nothing to this monster._

_"Grrrrrrr....I'll Kill ya!! Grrrraaaawwwwrrrr!!!" roared the Light Beast as it flew towards the fallen knight, going for the kill._

_"Look out!!" cried a monk as the Light Beast flew to the wounded warrior with rage and hunger for human flesh. The damaged knight tried to defend himself from Beowulf's fury; but it was all in vain. The chimeric demon then slashed its claws into the knights already broken armor, spraying crimson red blood onto the ground and wall._

_"Ronan!!" cried the priestess. The damage was already dealt; then the demon, Beowulf, sank its sharp, canine fangs into Ronan, ripping away at him like a starved wolf ravishing its prey._

_"No....Not him....Kill the Light Beast!!" screamed the other knight near the battle scene. Everyone then attacked the chimeric demon from the air, filled with revenge's fury at the sight of their fallen companion. The next wave had little more trouble than the last wave, tending with a flame appearenced blue demonic horse galloping through the air. The demon steed was named 'Geryon'._

_"Fools! I can control time itself.....Maybe there is a reason the demons call me 'The Time Steed'," the demon horse spoke as it charged torwards its targets from below. Each monk threw blessed paper talismans at the horse as it approached._

_"Those relics can't hurt me...What do you think I am?" growled Geryon as it swung its head into the talismans; destroying them instantly. The monks then began to panic, then raced away from the battlefield. Geryon raced towards them at quicksilver speed; catching them off guard in front of them._

_"Now I must end this....Die..." said Geryon as it rose on its back legs into the air. A grunt solider fires an arrow at the time steed, hitting it in the middle. "Ow....Not bad for a human," Geryon whined in self loathing as the arrow struck its torso._

_"That arrow didn't do anything!" cried another solider, "We have to use our swords instead!" A small five man sized group rushed towards the time steed with their swords unsheathed, but the true reason why Geryon had gained the alias 'The Time Steed' was about to be revealed._

_"Fools......." groaned Geryon, "Time....Shall slow..!" In a fraction of a second, a bluish-purple aura eminited from the demon; then all of a sudden, time slowed only for the group of soliders attempting to attack the Time Steed._

_"What the...." gasped one of the right side swordsmen, "Is it me, or did time just slow down?"_

_"Time Did slow down....That horse wasn't kidding when it said it can control time itself!" answered another swordsman from the left side of the group. Geryon was moving towards them at normal speed, despite the effects of the slowed down time around it._

_"Here it comes! Get ready!" cried the lead solider, even though time around them and the unaffected Geryon was slowed. A large group of knights, bishops, and more monks raced up to the third floor from the very top of Temen-Ni-Gru, hoping to hold off the demonic force ahead for the Cardinals and Saints to seal the main demon of the tower: the Demon warrior known as 'Sparda'. Just as the group approached the next stairway up ahead; a group of demon warriors block their passage._

_"Who are they?!" cried a knight. One of the demons was angelic in appearence; and female. The second next to the first was human appeared with blonde flowing hair and a black outfit. These knights knew that looks are deceptive and identified her as one of them._

_The third was insect-like with beetle-like wings and a hard beetle shell protecting the wings. Its feet were insect-based as well, but its torso and head were in someways humanoid with one red eye. The fourth was a big, large-sized sword wielder. It had hoofed-based feet, one wing acting as a shield while the second was poking straight out; also, it appeared to have white fur on its demonic body. The leader of the group in the center was mixed with purple, black, blue, and light reddish-violet from its cape. Horn-like hair structures were shown as it brandished its big zeilweilder-based demonic blade. Eyes of a bright, lunar yellow stared at the group in front of them._

_"You will all die.....As the devil's cry pierces the air...." the leader of the demon pack said, pointing at the group with its sword. The knights charged ahead to attack the demon pack, while the other half went to the next floor up. As half of the knights, soldiers, monks, and bishops tangled with the pack of demons in front of them, Sokar arrives to the scene; prepared to tackle their pack leader._

_"Sokar! What are you doing up here!?" shouted a bishop, "I thought--" "They told me to come up here, to assist you in the final sealing....I'll take on their leader," Sokar answered._

_"Be careful...One of these demons knows alchemy--" Before the second bishop finished his sentence; the insectoid demon speaks in a stutter-based fashion, "T-that's because I'm an a-alchemist!"_

_"...your not the only one that knows alchemy..." thought Sokar._

_Sokar attacks the pack leader with his own zeilweilder sword, but each time he swung; the leader blocks by raising his sword up. "Curse you, demon!" shouted Sokar in rage._

_"Stupid kid...I'm half demon, this is what we call a 'Devil Trigger'. Only half demons know this move to show their 'inner' demon. Only two of us are full demon," said their leader._

_"A hybrid!?" cried a knight as he fought the female angel\demon head to head. "Is this anyway to repay the Legendary Dark Knight for saving you?" the leader cooed. Sokar makes a transmutation circle on the ground, instantly activated by touch. From the circle; a large spike nails their leader through the torso. To a human, it meant instant death, but what would it mean to a demon and a demon\human hybrid?_

_"Ohhhh...I-I guess I ain't the only one that k-knows alchemy..." said the one-eyed insectoid demon alchemist._

_"Bulls-eye....What?!" thought Sokar as he saw something he didn't want to see: Their leader still alive. "No way!! That was a fatal injury! How did you survive!?" he screamed. Their leader looked straight at Sokar's eyes, then said, "His blood flows through my veins.....Sparda's demon blood flows through my veins!" the leader then tilts his head to the left, "Because....I am his descendant....The descendant of the Legendary Dark Knight himself!!"_

_The other half of the group rushed to the next floor, but was soon shocked to see two men waiting for them. The atmosphere was eerie. Both men had silver hair, they were the same size, like twins. There was major differences between the two; even though they both have silver hair, one of them had their hair down while the second's hair was in spikes. Their facial expressions were not the same; the one dressed in red had a smirk on his face, an easy-going attitude with a leer-like look. The second one dressed in blue had an expressionless look, a face of stone with little anger mixed into it._

_"Who are those two?" a bishop asked one of the knights, "What are they doing here in the tower?"_

_"I don't know, but lets find out," answered one of the knights._

_The knight took a step forward, then the man in blue speaks, "What do you think your doing here?" He was playing the 'deception' card; then the man in red speaks, "It's very dangerous here....." The knight then spoke to the two, unknownst of the deception they created for them, "Why are you two here at Temen-Ni-Gru?" he asked. A mental leer-based smirk displayed in the man in blue's mind, knowing that his deception was working according to plan, the other played along; immediately coming up with a bogus lie._

_"Demons kidnapped us and we were forced to come here," the man in red said, hiding his smirk, "We were excavating a demon sight til they showed up out of nowhere and nabbed us." The man in blue nodded._

_One of the monks were suspicious of the two, then whispered to the second monk, "Something's not right...I have a bad feeling about those two."_

_"I agree...Somethings off...Hmmm?!" the second monk noticed a necklace, or amulet was worn around both their necks. The amulets were identical, as if it used to been one whole piece; sliced in two. The monk then recognized the amulet as the one the demon warrior 'Sparda' wore, then saw through the two's mind games._

_"We'll get you two out of here--" the knight started, but the second monk interrupted him in mid-sentence, "Don't go near them! Look around their necks!" The knight then looked around their necks and saw the amulet. This got the knight's attention completely._

_"What the...Demons! They're demons! We have been deceived!---" Then another knight spoke, "Where'd the other one go? The one in blue?" Their answer came as they heard a monk scream from behind them, with the blue clothed man in front of him._

_"You wretched little human!" the blue cladded man spoke with restrained rage, "How dare you interfere with our deception! The way of humans has made me sick for the last and final time!" He then reached to his sword's hilt; a kantana, and pulled it out of it's sheath. One of the grunt soldiers fires an arrow at the demon in front of the monk, but the man in red brings out a gun; a handgun, and fires at the solider, instantly wounding him._

_"Stay away from my brother," he growled._

_"Uh, oh...They're brothers...." whispered another grunt. "I heard you, tough guy....We're not just brothers--" Then the man in blue finished his brother's sentence, "We're 'Twin' brothers..Can you humans tell?"_

_"Just like Agni and Rudra...." whispered a monk. "Those two are annoying! They can't seem to shut up, always talking and talking--" "Brother! We get your point! Now let's get rid of these rebellious human trash for father, shall we, Dante?" the man in blue said to his red clothed twin, Dante._

_"You just read my mind, Vergil...He he he he heh heh heh heh..." chuckled Dante as he faced his blue clothed twin, Vergil._

_"Father? Who's your father!?" a saint shouted out towards the twins, but only Vergil answered, "Our father is a powerful demon...But unfortunately we're only half demon. Our father is the demon your trying to get to.."_

_"That's right, idiots....We're the sons of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda...That happens to be our last name, too--" "Enough words, brother....It is time to kill...Now..." a wicked and demented smirk of demonic origin appeared on Vergil's face, looking directly at the monk._

_"Time to kill...At long last..." Dante also showed a wicked and demented smirk as well, drawing out his sword. "I think 'Rebellion' wants to meet you...." The knight behind the first one that approached the Sparda Twins unsheathed his sword, then exclaimed in his mind, 'When did Sparda had sons?!'. He then rushed at Dante with full fury, "Die, you demon\human hybrid! Gahh?!" Vergil intercepted him in front of Dante with superhuman speed, then speaks, "Are you charging at my brother? Your form of charge disgusts me....Everything about humans makes me sick to my stomach...That is why I embrace my demon heritage..It's more pleasant than embracing my human heritage..."_

_"Verg!" shouted Dante, "What's wrong with being human for once?"_

_"Now is not the time, Dante...." said Vergil._

_The knight then swung his sword at the scrawny appearenced twin, but his life was about to come to a painless end...In pieces. "Why do you hate our father so much? He saved you from his own kind..." "Shut up you little runt!" bellowed the knight before Vergil, "All you demons need to gone! So no one else can get hurt!"_

_"..Runt...I'll show you runt...Feel the power and persicion of Yamato, my blade...." Vergil then then holds the blade, Yamato in both hands, like a samurai of advanced training; he waited to see who would be quicker: Him or the boasting knight._

_"I'll kill you!!" as soon as the knight finished, flashes of multiple sword swipes slashed everywhere in the blackened background, then the battle was over. Vergil then returned Yamato into it's sheath, unharmed from the encounter. He turns to the knight, who stood motionless._

_"Hey...Is Bunta alright? Wahh!!" then the monk sees the aftermath of the encounter. Armor was cut apart in such speed that no one notice till it was over._

_"Whew...It was just the armor..." sighed on of the saints. Dante then turns to the saint, then said, "Are you suuuure it was just the armor..." then a scary and horrifying sight shocked everyone. Trickles of crimson blood dribbled down from the cut lines from Yamato on Bunta's body: From feet to head._

_"No way...no..." before the grunt had a chance to finish his sentence, Bunta fell 'to pieces', blood pooling below his now cut up body. "No way....I didn't see that coming...Vergil just stood there, then moved to the other side....But I didn't see the attack...How is this possible?"_

_"No human eyes can see my brother attack so swiftly, only half and full demon eyes can...It's just too fast for your pathetic little eyes," explained Dante, "Let me show you something....heh heh heh..." Then the shadows on the ground began to form an identical image of Dante with red, glowing eyes. Demonic smirks of wickedness was shown on all their faces. The shadow figures circle around Dante; the real Dante, with their shadow Rebellions armed._

_"What kind of trick is this, son of Sparda!? What kind of magic are you using against us?!" cried one of the monks._

_"It's called 'Doppleganger'," answered Dante, "Vergil can do this, too....Enough said, now die!!" "That's right brother....Die! You filthy humans!!" screamed Vergil, fully releasing his anger at the humans. The strongest knights, soldiers, archers, and grunts accompanied the high leveled saints, cardinals, and bishops to the very top of the tower; coming face to face against the strongest demon known in legends and text readings that rivaled the demon emperor himself: Sparda._

_They enter the ring of demonic statues, encountering the over 2,000 year old demon in the center. "I have been having second thoughts about saving you..." said the demon knight, facing the warriors with his bright, red gleaming eyes. "I know why your here...And I won't let you...I have made a big mistake; and now I must correct my error, by destroying you!!" Two of the strongest knights move forward, preparing to sacrificing themselves to aid the riddance of the demon race. Sparda swiftly rushes towards the two knights with his demonic blade in hand; with the same name. His hoofed feet clacked on the stone structured floor as he ran towards the knights._

_"Here comes the Dark Knight! Brace yourselves!" shouted one of the knights. One of the knights locks Sparda in a stalemate; then the second prepares to slash at him, but Sparda's fighting prowess was far more superior to any humans. He knew this was coming._

_"Bwah! After saving you from my brethren, this is how you repay me?! I did everything for you, but instead you walk over me like a carpet and rug!!" screamed the legendary demon as he rammed his curled ram-like horns into the first knight. "I should of left you for dead...." growled Sparda._

_A female saint, named 'Ladia' then speaks to the enraged demon, "Is that what you did when you lost your powers and fell in love with a human woman?" Sparda knew what the saint was talking about, and this made him angry even more._

_"Leave her out of this! You witch!!" roared Sparda. The knights took this opportunity of weakness and slashed their blades into the demon knight, but this was ineffective against Sparda. "I know what happened to her....You know of whom I speak of," Ladia continued, "She knew what you really was; a demon in human guise, but still she loved you. She loved you so much that she bore twin boys from you."_

_Memories of a blonde haired woman in red enveloped the demon, memories of a woman named 'Eva'. He loved her so much, so much that he would do anything for her. Sparda stood silent from those loving memories, remembering her scent, her texture, and taste. After a softening five minutes, rage soon fueled Sparda once more._

_"Leave Eva alone!!!!" he screamed. His rage increased his attacks and archs of purple demonic energy crackled through his body, "I'll kill Everyone here!!!" Every single solider, grunt, archers, and knights fight off the demon guardians, the demon pack floors up, the Sparda Twins a floor up, and Sparda himself._

_Racing up the stairs to the top of the tower's highest peak, Sokar; one of the strongest knights, rushes towards the battlefield above to assist for the final sealing. He went earlier to check the others on their assault against the other demons, all the demons and the deadly demon pack above were successfully sealed. Now that the other demons and guardians are out of the way; The Spardas were the last of the demons to be sealed, and the hardest._

_"I must hurry..!!" thought Sokar, "The Spardas might be too powerful for the others above..." He finally arrives to the top peak of the tower, confronted by the sight of two archers, two knights, and two warriors laying lifeless on the stone floor; blood pooling from their bodies._

_The others stood completely still as the new versions of the Sparda Twins glared at them with vicious eyes of yellow and ice blue. Their demonic forms had their own color that separated the two: Dante was red and Vergil was dark, to normal blue. Sparda, filled with rage and anger, shouted the guardians' names, "No! Cerberus! Agni and Rudra! the Leviathan! Nevan! Beowulf! Geryon!....." Silence filled the air, only the sound of wind blew through the area._

_"No...Nero...Agnus...Lucia....Credo......" then the last of the names came out, causing tears to stream down his demonic featured face, ".....Trish....." The Sparda Brothers stood still as well._

_"Raaaahhhhhh!!!" the twins wellowed in sadness. Sokar stood silent, listening to the twins wellowing in grief. Sparda then looked torwards the group, more ferocious than before._

_"You...You killed me....You killed the last humane part of me for what you have done..." shuddered Sparda, furious, "Now all I left...Is the eternal sadness in my heart...First it was Eva, now Trish...I'm gonna slaughter every single human for this wretched deed!!!" Sparda then turns to his sons, "Dante! Vergil! We must go for the kill!"_

_"...Great..Now it's about to get worse.." thought Sokar._

_"You stupid woman!" cried out a cardinal towards Ladia, "Now you made this worse!" "How do you think the Sparda Brothers are half human and half demon? It was the union of her and Sparda together...." she then turns to the cardinal, "She knew what he was, despite his human guise; and the two were in love....These are the stories I read about this legendary demon..."_

_"Kill Them!!!" roared Sparda as he and his twin sons charge forward to take down everyone in the vicinity, but Sokar blocks their path; prepared to strike._

_"I won't let you pass!" shouted Sokar as he blocked all three of them. "Stupid boy!" shouted Dante, "We're too strong for you!"_

_"We'll see about that..." Sokar said as he drawed out two transmutation circles in front of the twins, the very same design he used against the demon pack leader. "What...How do you know alchemy?" asked Sparda in surprise._

_"I'm not just a knight....I'm also an alchemist as well...!!" Two stone spikes form from the stone flooring, nailing the two brothers through the torso. "Grrraaahhhgghhh!!!!" screamed the brothers._

_"Your next, dark knight!" said Sokar as he rose his blade towards Sparda. The demon then rose up his blade, then said, "How dare you hurt my sons! I will make sure your death is slow and painful!"_

_The two knights tangled against each other blade to blade; it was like the battle against two key elements: Darkness and Light. Sparda's blade clashed into Sokar's blade, named 'Salvation', the sounds echoed through out the battlefield. The power and valor of each swing intensified; increasing in speed and velocity._

_"My skills are unsurpassed!" growled Sparda as he continued the sword fight, "How are you able to keep up with my assaults?!"_

_"My skill are unsurpassed as well; for a human that is," Sokar stated as he continued the attacks. Dante and Vergil remove themselves from the stone spikes, awaiting their next order from their father._

_"Dante! Vergil! What are you two standing there for? Kill those fools before we're sealed in!" screamed Sparda as he noticed that the twins were standing around. Dante gave out a leer-like smile torwards the cardinals, saints and bishops. The shadow around the area begins to form a mirror image of Dante's new demonic form with red, malicious eyes. "Not a problem...Right Vergil," said Dante. More shadow forms begin to emerge from the darkness, identical to Vergil's demonic form; except they had bright blue malicious eyes._

_"You got that right....Brother," said Vergil, also showing a leer-like smile._

_"What are those things...? They look like the Sparda twins..." whispered one of the cardinals. "....Doppelgangers...." whispered Ladia. The two groups of doppelgangers head towards the others with malicious intent; including the twins themselves. Sokar saw this move, "No!!" He slams his hand into the ground, causing multiple stone spikes to rise from the ground; hitting all the doppelgangers in one attack and the sons of Sparda._

_"Grrraaaagggghhhh!" screamed Dante in agony. "Not again!! I must be stronger!!" screamed Vergil._

_"Stupid boy!!" screamed Sparda with rage. "Now! We must seal them with the spell!" cried Ladia. Sokar was the only one left to protect the others from the Legendary Dark Knight and his sons; he was the only person standing in their way. Dante was weakened, then crawled towards his twin worried, "Vergil?...Are you okay?"_

_After a tense and battering six minutes, the spell was almost complete; the final hour was now. "....they're almost done..." thought the brave knight, Sokar. In one final move, Sokar stabs into Sparda's abdomen, but Sparda in return stabs Sokar's chest; on the right side._

_"Stupid human....This wound can't kill me!!" Sparda tosses Sokar like a rag doll, but the spell was complete. A transmutation circle-based design shines below the Spardas, entrapping them within the circle._

_"!!!!!" all the Spardas screamed._

_All three of them revert to their human form; even Sparda himself. Sokar sits up from outside the binding circle, watching Sparda and his twin sons sink into the light. "Grrraaaahhhh! When this seal is broken, I will destroy all of you and your descendants!!! Until this spell...Is Broken!!!!" roared Sparda with bright red glowing eyes; even through the monocle on his right eye._

_"I will get more powerful!!" roared Vergil. "Raaaggghh! Damn all of you!!" roared Dante in a fit. All three then sunk into the seal, never to be seen again; but then the tower itself began to sink as well._

_"We have to get out of Temen-Ni-Gru!" cried Ladia. Everyone safely evacuates the demon tower; allowing it to sink into the earth with no more incidents._

_"We must make sure those demons never come back to this world....Oh, Sokar..." Ladia then turns to the fallen knight, laying on the ground from his battle against Sparda._

_"We did it....All the demons are gone....The Spardas are angry, we better make sure they don't get back out," said Sokar._

_"We saw Sparda stab you on the right side of your chest, it was a fatal wound....How are you still alive without puncturing your right lung?" asked Ladia._

_Sokar then revealed his life saving secret: underneath his very strong armor, he wore a type of shirt-based armor underneath his clothing made from the strongest defense known: Dragon scales. Sokar had worn this in case it was meant to save his hide; even against Sparda._

_"Now I get it..." sighed Ladia. "I was wearing it the whole time, incase my armor failed," said Sokar, "Lets remember those that sacrificed their lives to help our cause against the demons....I won't forget them...."_

_"I won't...Neither will us," said one of the saints._

_From that moment on, for 1,000 years Temen-Ni-Gru remained sealed. To make sure of this; the priests carved in the breaking spell in a book of demons they found in the tower and hid it away from man, in demon language. For more over 100 years, no one has ever found that book....._

_Until now......_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter the Two Alchemists and the 'Midnight Thunder Boy'

The desert wind blew through the sand dunes of the Ishbalian desert, causing vision to be obscured. From the south region of the desert; two distinct shapes of two men walk towards a deserted excavation site of demon origin. One of the men was taller than the other. The taller of the two was in fact a walking suit of armor with a purplish-blue loincloth and white orbed eyes.

The second was shorter than the suit of armor. Garbed with black, leather pants and same colored red soled boots, a bright red hooded coat with a symbol of a cross with a serpent traveling up it with a winged crown on top on the back. He also wore cloud colored gloves. His blonde, braided hair shone under the desert's sunlight, and same with his golden, shined eyes. The two were the Elric Brothers: Edward and Alphonse, or for short; Ed and Al.

The two alchemists walked through the desert in the Ishbala territory, hoping to find a way to make and claim the Philosopher's Stone; a stone so powerful in alchemical properties, that the Elric Brothers are going to use it to restore their bodies back to before they attempted the most forbidden act of alchemy: Human Transmutation. The reason the two did this forbidden act of alchemy is to bring their mother back.

Both Al and Ed when they were young loved their mother so much; they depended on her. One that day she died; Ed, the oldest of the two, came up with a dangerous, but worth trying solution: Human Transmutation. They studied alchemy til they perfected how they were to perform the transmutation. They researched on how other alchemists performed it and perfected it from their mistakes.

Confident about what they have found out in their research; they went to the next step. At first the transmutation was going according to how the Elrics had perfected it, but then the nightmare began. Ed lost half of his right leg; while his young brother, Al, lost his entire body. Ed was devastated; in return to bring Al's soul back, Ed sacrificed his entire left arm. Al's soul was then bound inside a suit of armor that was close to human shape.

After that fateful night, Ed and Al decided to search for the Philosopher's Stone to restore themselves back to normal, anyway possible. The two brothers approach the excavation site, curious of what is inside.

"Hey, Ed...." said Al, his voice hollow and echoey from the hollowed armor, "What do you think is in this ruin?"

"Dunno, Al..." answered Ed, scratching his head in confusion, "Maybe it might have a clue about the Philosopher's Stone."

"Good point..I never thought about that; come on, big brother, let's check it out!" Al said with excitement in his voice of this possibility.

"Now your talking!..." said Ed, filled with the same excitement as Al. They jog towards the ruin site with anticipation, but as soon as they arrive nearer to the entrance; they spot a gruesome site. Many diggers and villagers from either the desert or of Ishbalian were slain around the site. Bullet wounds of minor and fatal nature laid in the sands to waste, some were even ran over by a type of vehicle. Upon closer examination of the tire tracks by Ed, he determined they were ran over by a two-wheeled vehicle and the only one with two wheels he could think of was a motorcycle.

"What happened?" asked Al, filled with fright, "Brother...We just got here and now I'm getting the heeby-jeebies"

"I don't know...Some of them got shot....While the others got ran over from a two wheeled vehicle; the only one I can come up with that might match is a motorcycle..." answered Ed.

"Ed....I have a bad feeling..." whined Al. "You worry too much...We'll be alright," Ed assured Al.

They enter the ruins via entrance with caution. Al looks to the left; then the right, next he turns to his brother, "All clear...For now."

"Don't be a baby...We've been through bad situations before," said Ed. They searched the ruins head to toe; looking for any clues about the Philosopher's Stone, but all they saw was ancient texts inscribed in the stone walls about devils and demons; including beings that are hybrids of human and demon.

"Whoa....What does all this mean?" wondered Al, "I don't think there's anything about the stone here...Maybe this is a dead end--" "Al!" Ed called out, breaking Alphonse's train of thought. "Ed! Brother, what happened!?" screamed Al as he ran towards a ruined chamber where his older brother occupied.

"Al! Check this demon picture out!" said Ed, causing Al to drop down to the ground, in disbelief. "Ed! Don't do that!" screamed Al, "I thought something happened to you!"

"You worry too much...Look at this picture of this particular demon...It looks like some kind of a goat-based or ram-based demon..." said Ed, pointing out some of the features of the picture. The picture showed a curled ram horned demon with bright red eyes. It had a purplish-pink gem of sort in the middle of it's head where the center of the horns meet. It's scaled reptilian-like body was in mixture of dark purple and black, and had hoofed feet. Al was alittle creeped out, then asked, "What kind of demon is that?"

"I think there isn't anything at all about how to make the stone here....This is a dead end...Wah!" screamed Ed, falling through the trap door that all of a sudden opened as he moved backwards.

"ED!!!" screamed Al. A thud was then heard, accompanied with the state alchemist groaning in pain. Al was now in panic mode, "Ed! Say something!? Big brother!!"

Down in the hidden room, Ed gets up and brushes off the sand all over himself. As he walked towards the end of the dead ended chamber, his foot uncovers something hidden underneath the desert sand.

"What the....??" thought the state alchemist as he returned to the spot. He removes his right handed glove and sweeps it across the area til he sees a designed compartment lid made of stone. "Ed! Are you alive down there!? Speak to me!" Alphonse screamed in panic.

Ed dropped what he was doing and went towards the opening of the trap door, looking up to meet a worry sick Al, "I'm okay.." he answered.

"Damn it, Ed! Don't do that!" screamed Al enraged. Ed was shocked, he had never heard Al say that except 'Darn', but then thought, 'such a role model I am...' and knew that Al heard him say that word when angry, alot. "Sorry about that...I think I found something...Get a ladder and get down here, quickly," said Ed.

"Okay," answered Al. The suit of armor searched for a ladder near, but couldn't find any except wood stakes used to make fences or to use as a stability measure in ruins to hold things up. Then an idea lit up, if Al couldn't find any ladders, he could use the wooden materials to make one through alchemy. Alphonse then draws a big transmutation circle in the stone flooring with white chalk nearby; then places the materials acquired. All is left is a simple touch on the transmutation circle and the materials needed are covered with electrical energy, instantly forming a strong, sturdy ladder.

"Al!" Ed cried out, "What are you doing up there!?....Hmmmm...He better not ditched me or I'll--" Then the ladder goes down to the hidden room, but in the process of whacking the back of the poor alchemist's head, instantly knocking him down to the ground, "Gwwwaahhh!...Son of a....Ow!!!" he groaned, "Al...."

"Doh!! Sorry big brother! I'm coming down!" said Al, feeling terrible for hitting Ed with the ladder. "Let me move away first!" Ed called out, "I don't want you to end up killing me as you land...."

Al leaps down to the hidden chamber, heading towards his head hurting brother, "I couldn't find a ladder, but I found the materials needed to use alchemy to make one."

"Really? No wonder it was so sturdy...Ow...I found something over here," Ed then leads Al towards the site of where the designed stone lid was found.

"I think there's something in there...This lid is loose, but well camouflaged," said Ed.

"Let's see and find out," said Al. The two alchemists then reach towards the end edges of the lid carefully; lifting it off of the compartment with ease. As Ed looks down into the container-based compartment; he instantly becomes disgusted.

"A book? A Book?!" Ed was fustrated, "All this trouble for one damn book!?"

"No wonder I said that earlier, such a role model you are..." said Al. "Let's see here...'Book of Devils'? Nice title," said Ed. He then opens to a page in the book that showed a very dark navy blue horse with a bright blue fiery mane and bright blue highlighted eyes and nasal openings.

It also had a black chariot with skull ornaments on the handle ends. Al was shocked, then asked, "Big brother...Is that horse on fire?"

"It's probably a demon that looks like a horse...'Geryon the Time Steed'? I don't get it.." said Ed. Al then scourers the pages til he came across a picture of something monstrous. "Ed! There's a picture of a chimera in here!" he said.

"Really?! I didn't know chimeras were demons, too...." Edward looks at the picture of a chimeric demon with bird of prey talon feet.

It's main body was a shade of very dark gray. The paws of this demon was highlighted with lines of light to it's hands. It had a forward curled horn on the top of its head and a scarred scratched out right; while the left eye was red with a tint of a light shade of peachish white. It's tail was alittle segmented with fire colors of orange and yellow.

"It really does look like a chimera....'Beowulf the Light Beast'?" wondered Ed.

"Isn't 'Beowulf' the name of a warrior that killed a monster named 'Grendal'?" asked Al. "I believe so...But this thing isn't no warrior," answered Ed.

* * *

In a busy city, a movie theater was occupied within the southwest corner of the busy town. Inside this theater; a man is working on the projector in repairs. The man had a shade of dark red hair, wearing a dark black vest with a white buttoned shirt underneath; including a black tie. His pants were also the same color, including his shoes.

"This thing always breaks down....I better get a new one when it's available..." he groaned, "Oh well, before the new one is available..This one will have to do..."

As he tinkered away, an electrical energy crackles through the movie screen of bright purple. The lights then go on and off, spooking the projector repairman in the process.

"What the...Oh, no...He's coming through again.." he groaned. The electrical sparks began to increase in speed, til a demonic figure leaps out of the movie screen; into the real world. This demon wore a purple bodysuit with a golden winged skull as a belt buckle.

He also had a upper chest and shoulder body armor on in a darker shade of purple. He also had demonic traits that were already noticeable: a black devil tail and a pair of demonic bat wings. His helmet was the same purple color as his body suit with a diamond ornament in the rim center in between the two demonic curled horns of a lighter shade of tinted purple. The visor was a purplish-pink color and tinted light shade of purple skin.

"Not again..." the repair man grumbled as he turned around, armed with a wrench, "Why don't you stay in Movieland where you belong...Blade Master Alastor."

"It's no fun anymore!" answered Alastor, "Everything there is the same thing, I want something different to do; to find where I rightfully belong.."

"Is my son causing you trouble, again?" the man said, teasing the demon. Alastor then flapped his wings, rising into the air, "How would you feel if you don't know where you truly belong?! I will find where I really belong! And I'll even get a chance to explore my new environment---" "No you don't!" the man interrupted Alastor's speech, "Your going back where you should be!" He then reaches for something hidden behind a chair: a kantana in a pitch-black sheath.

Alastor also brings out his weapon: a sword whose blade appears to be coming out of a dragonicmouth of the hilt. The very top of the hilt of the sword was a ring of skulls. "You don't scare me, 'Emperor' Jet Black...I know your the Black Emperor," said Alastor with valor.

"Your nothing but a spoiled prince..." said Jet, unsheathing the kantana, "All you think about is you, you, you..." As two samurais would, the two rush at one another armed with blades, but only Alastor won this round.

"Your but a weak human...And I am a demon...I will find my true place, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," said Alastor. With only a cut on his left leg, Jet looks at the demon prince with anger. Alastor then takes on final look at the movie screen, then said, "Farewell, Movieland...." then flies away on his demon wings.

"Curse you...Dark Royal Prince....Grrrr..." growled Jet. Just as Jet was about to get up to patch his wound, a child's voice called to him.

"You okay?" the voice asked. Jet turned around and say the child near the movie screen. The child too wore a type of bodysuit mimicking Alastor's, but it was a bright blue color with white gloves and boots. A yo-yo was in one each of his hands with a swish designed 'V' on the sides. His helmet was the same blue color with a small dark blonde ponytail in a paintbrush fashion sticking out from the top.

The visor was a light tinted lime green in color. "Junior? What are you doing here?" asked Jet.

"Joe saw Alastor fly through here and got worried about you, so he told me to check on you....I guess 'he' got to you," answered Junior.

"Something is not right...I have a bad feeling something bad is about to happen, but what is the question..." said Jet.

"Blue has that same gut feeling too....He might know what's going on---" "Dad!" another voice called out.

"Hmm?!" the two tensed up, then turned around to see another person near the movie screen as well. He too wore the same bodysuit as Junior, but it was a bright red with the same white gloves and boots. What was different about this man was that he had a bright pink colored cape. Unlike the up-spike based ornament in the center of Junior's helmet, his was in a shape of a 'V' on his bright red helmet. There was no visor, only the black shadow prevented the Revelation of his face and bright yellow glowing eyes were shown.

What appeared through the confines of his helmet to prevent his identity was a shade of red colored goatee, the same shade of red as Jet's hair. "Oh geez, did Alastor get to you, pops?" he asked Jet.

"He did..." answered Jet. "I have a bad feeling about all this....First Alastor leaves Movieland...Then attacks you, what does that crazy demon want?" the man in bright red said to himself, "Junior, go get the first aid kit....I'll stay here."

"Got it, Joe!" answered Junior.

"Junior said Captain Blue might know what's going on...Is this true?" Jet asked Joe. "Yes it is...And we better find out, but first lets take care of that wound," answered Joe. Both Jet and Joe know Alastor too well, and also both know that he has critically crossed the line once more.

"What did Alastor say to you when he got out?" Joe asked his father, Jet.

"He said that his fun in Movieland isn't fun anymore, " said Jet, "Its always the same and he wanted change."

"Same old Alastor...Always thinks of himself and himself alone..." thought Joe. "Before he left, he said he wanted to find where he rightfully belong, I don't know what that means, but where else does he want to go?" said Jet.

"I don't know...But I have a bad feeling--" "I'm back! Sorry I interrupted your conversation," Junior said in apology.

"We have got to find Alastor...But first we need to figure out what's going on here...." Joe then patches Jet's wound from Blade Master Alastor; after a few minutes, all three of them get on their feet, then Joe turns to the movie screen and said, "We need to know what Blue knows about this situation so far...."

* * *

"Some strange demons in this book..." Al said, looking through the other pages as the two headed towards the entrance, "Including this one that resembles a locust of somekind..."

"Maybe when we head back to Central, we can head to the library to look this stuff up," said Ed. As they exited the ruins; Al immediately closes the big book and sees a cloud of sand further ahead of their location.

"Edward...I think a sandstorm is approaching here, we better head back---" "Al...Its not a sandstorm...Look closely!" Ed then pointed out to Al that what was heading towards them was no sandstorm. A large group of motorcycling armed hunters were heading towards the Elrics' location on their motorbikes. Their leader was a female dressed in cream white colored type of jacket\shirt with a strap buckle on the top of her chest near her neck and same colored shorts.

Her heel-based long, light brown boots were securely tied onto her feet with red shoe-laces. A dagger in it's holister was also securely fastened, but around on her right thigh with buckles. She carries with her is a special kind of rocket launcher with a blade attached to the front of it. Half of the group were men, the other half were women; making her not the only woman in the group.

Her black hair shone under the desert sun, including her red-orange shades worn to cover her eyes from the bright sun light. "What do they want?..Do you think..?" wondered Al.

"For some reason, I think those people did this...We better hit the road before they get to us," answered Ed. The Elrics then made a dash away from the ruins to avoid the incoming group on motorcycles. Just as they were a yard away from the stone structure; the motorcyclists ambush them, circling around them like cowboys rounding up cattle; making sure the two alchemists didn't escape.

"Ed! We're surrounded!" screamed Al as he held onto the book with both metal arms. Their leader then joins the circle; then parks a few feet away from the alchemist brothers.

"What were you two doing here in the ruins?" she questioned them like she was a cop interrogating a suspect, "What is your business here?!"

"Any of your business, woman! Tell your friends to back off or we'll go 'crouching tiger, hidden dragon' on all of you!" screamed Ed. "Brother...You know that's a movie, right?" said Al with a tear drop on the left of his metal helmet head.

"I know that..." said Ed. "Lady! One of them has a book!" cried a female biker. Lady, the group leader, then turns towards Alphonse; who was holding the newly discovered book from the ruins. She immediately recognizes the book and then turns to the others, "It's the book! Kill them before they get away with it!"

"Huh? They know this book?" wondered Al.

"I warned you guys...But your gonna get it now," Ed said as he clapped both gloved hands together; next an alchemical electric current surges up Ed's left arm, causing his left glove to shred off in ribbons.

What was hidden underneath his left sleeve was a metallic arm that has already formed a blade through alchemy on top, covering his metal hand.

"Whoa...This shrimp knows alchemy..." Lady thought through speech. This caused a pulsing anger mark to appear on Edward's forehead; meaning he heard her," What did you call me!? I'm NOT a shrimp!!! I'll pulverize you for that!!!!" screamed an enraged state alchemist.

He rushes at Lady filled with rage; but blinded for what was going to happen. She pulls out a handgun and aims at Ed, catching him in her cross-fire.

"Watch out! She's armed!" shouted Al. "Wha!!! Ahhhhhh!!!" Ed screamed as he dodged the bullets from running to the right. He also used his metallic 'Automail' arm as a possible shield.

Alphonse hides the book behind a stone pillar in ruins from the ages; burying it in the sand. He then returns to the battlefield to aid his older brother in combat. "Keep running, Brother!!" screamed Al, "Don't get shot!"

"I'm doing that!! Ahhhhhh!!" Ed responded as he continued to shield and avoid the gunfires made at him. Al then moves in front of Ed as a much bigger shield, ricocheting the bullets back at Lady, but she was smart enough to cease fire.

"Nail her!" cried Ed. Al rushes towards her as fast as his hollow armor body can go, then lands one fist at her face; unfortunately, it wasn't meant to kill. Lady's shades fly off her face covering her eyes, instantly landing farther away from the scene of the battle.

"Bulls-eye!" cheered Ed, "We just wanna scare them and knock some sense in these guys....I don't think we shouldn't cause any casualties."

Ed then saw Lady move her face towards him; looking directly at Ed face to face, but right there Ed knew there was something wrong with her: Lady's eyes were two different colors. One of her eyes was red, while the other is blue, or hazel. There was one medical condition that matched up perfectly to her condition Ed could think of was.....

"Oh my god..." gasped Al.

"Heterochromia.....She has Heterochromia..." thought Edward.

Heterochromia is a genetic condition that causes the inflicted one to have two different eye colors. If one person with this abnormality has a son, or daughter; this will be inherited to them as well.

"Stop looking at me like that..." Lady growled, "Is it my eyes?" Ed didn't answer, but then raced at the hunters and their leader with everything he had.

Al and Ed defended each other and the hidden book under the sand. As the battle escalated, little more than one third of the bikers were knocked out cold.

"Those punks are tough....They won't understand the text of that book! Let's get out of here!" Lady then gets on her motorbike and rides away towards the others. The remaining hunters retrieved the unconscious ones and rode away from the scene; leaving the Elrics confused.

"Text? What text? Get back here!! I'm not done with you guys yet!" Ed screamed at the retreating bikers, kicking in the sand.

"Ed....Were they after the book, too?" asked Alphonse.

"I don't know....They must know what it is...Al! Where's the book?!" Ed asked, worried that maybe one of the bikers might of taken it.

"I hid it behind this pillar, underneath the sand...." Al then swept the sand away, revealing the book from it's hiding place.

"Good going, Al! What do they want with this book? Why is it so special to the---" Ed then noticed engravings on the back of the hardcover, written and carved in a language not even Edward knew. "Al....I found something in this book," said Ed.

"What?" asked Al, then his brother showed the engraved writing on the back of the hard covering. "Whoa....Is this the 'text' that she said about?" Al asked with shock.

"Beats me...But what does it say? We better head to Central; I want to know what this means," said Ed, closing the book, "For now....Keep that book hidden in that armor body of yours, it'll be better that way."

"Okay," said Al, removing the breastplate. There was nothing in the armor body, but a star-based design with a swirl in the center in red. This was the blood seal. This seal was the only thing that bounded Alphonse's soul into the armor; if it was broken, Al will die and his soul will fade away in death. The Elrics always defend that seal at all costs, til they regain the normal appearance they once had.

Ed carefully places the book inside Alphonse's armor body, then puts the heavy breastplate back in place, "We better find a way back to Central--" "Fullmetal!" a voice cried out. Ed immediately recognized that voice, then thought, "Oh, no....That better not be..." Ed turned around, and saw a military-based car heading towards them with the car top down. A black haired man was standing up; waving towards the two alchemists.

"Ed! Isn't that Roy?" asked Al. Ed slapped his right hand over his face, then muttered, "It is...Just pretend we didn't see him..." Ed started to move away from the scene. The black-haired man wore a blue military outfit with the same colored pants. Black boots were worn on his feet. He, too wore the same colored gloves as Ed, but they had a transmutation-based design on the back of the hand with a symbol of a lizard.

"Where is that Fullmetal going?" he wondered, "Let's see if I can shake things up."

He then raised one of his gloved hands, aiming behind Ed and snapped his fingers, causing a fast shot of spark to fly near Ed's location. His gloves were made of pyro-tex; giving him the capability to create alchemy controlled sparks. Just as Ed took one more step; a big explosion erupted behind him; scaring the daylights out of the poor alchemist.

"Waaaahhhhh!!!! Damn it, Roy!!" Ed screamed.

"Did I get your attention, Fullmetal?" The man called out as he approached the location of Ed's younger brother, Al. The man was also a state alchemist. He was Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

"You almost got me killed!!" screamed Ed.

"Sorry about that, Ed....I thought you didn't see me so I had to get your attention," Roy explained to Ed.

"....I saw ya...." muttered Ed. Then Al notices two more people inside the car, one of them was a woman with blonde hair pulled back in a short pony-tail. She too wore the same identical outfit as Roy.

The second was another man who too wore the same outfit as both the woman and Roy, but in a bigger size. He was a strong looking character who appears to have no hair on his head; except for a set of golden blonde strands ending in a curl. He also had a moustache. The driver was Riza Hawkeye; Roy's aide and lieutenant of the military force in Central, and the man in back was too a state alchemist. His name was Alex Louise Armstrong; a major of the Central military force with the alias: 'The Strong-Armed Alchemist'.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Hawkeye with concern, "With those bikers roaming the desert, the desert isn't safe anymore."

"They seem connected with these ruins," said Armstrong, "Some soldiers were sent to investigate here; before we lost contact with them, one of them said they found a book titled, 'Book of Devils'...." Ed then stood straight up, then remembered the book hidden in Al's armor body.

"What a sec...Do you know about that book, Fullmetal?" asked Roy in curiosity.

"As a matter of fact....I found it," answered Ed, "Those bikers showed up and we had to fend for ourselves." Ed then motions to Al; in response, Alphonse removes the breastplate once more and retrieves the book hidden inside, "Here it is....What is the connection between them and this book?"

"Don't know...But we need to find out before there is more casualties," said Roy with worry.

"As far as we know, their leader is a woman that is named 'Lady', tough as nails, and has a genetic condition," said Ed. "Uh, huh..." Al responded with a nod.

"What's the genetic condition she has?" asked Hawkeye. "Heterochromia.....Her eyes are two different colors; bi-colored," answered Ed.

"There's a picture of a demon that appears as a horse on fire," said Al. Roy stands there in disbelief, a teardrop is shown on the right side of his head, "A horse...On fire?...." asked Roy.

"When we get back to Central, we'll show that picture to you," said Ed, believing his younger brother; for he, too saw that picture of that demon steed.

Ed, Al, and Roy gets into the vehicle; driving away from the ruins to Central, unknown that they had just started a chain of events that will not be avoidable. Deep in a darkened realm, a blue eyed creature of demon origin turns to the golden eyed demonic creature next to him, "Brother..." it said, "Those two have found the book..."

"Well that's good, Verg," the golden eyed demon said to it's brother, "When they find out what the text says...We will be released once again.."

"Fresh air, blue sky, and power to obtain from our folly thousands of years ago....Brother, let's tell father," the blue eyed demon said.

"Yeah...He would like this," answered the golden eyed demon. They glide through the demonic hallway towards the center of the chamber, catching sight of a ram-horned demon kneeling beside a blonde haired woman in black who was resting on the floor.

"Your almost fully recovered, Trish..." the demon said in sadness, but the two demon brothers arrive to his side.

"Father!" the blue eyed demon called out.

"Dad!" the golden eyed demon then called out. The ram-horned demon then turns towards the two.

"Dante...Vergil....I'm washed with sadness right now....Now's not the time--" "Father, we're sorry we disturbed you, but two alchemists have found our book to freedom!" Vergil said to his father.

"Those that found that book are killed by those modern day devil hunters....What's new.." The demon sighed.

"They survived....They're taking it away from that ruins with it, dad....When they translate the text on the hard cover; we're free as a flock of....Ravens," answered Dante.

"I thought you was gonna say 'Doves'?" asked Vergil. "We're demons and demon hybrids.....Doves would not sound right," Dante explained to his brother.

This caused a smirk of wickedness to form on the ram-horned demon's face, "They're leaving the ruins....Our time has finally come, as soon as this seal is broken; I will have my revenge..." The brothers jump in joy, rejoicing for this day to come.

"Those humans....They're gonna wish they hadn't done this, When we all get out; I will activated those Hell Gates to maximize our forces, then I will personally kill all those descendants of the people that did this to us...." Then the demon knelt down to Trish.

"Our time has finally come, we will have our revenge" he said to her.

"About time...Sparda," Trish groaned, "By then, I'll be up and ready...."

"I know you will....We will have our Revenge!!!" roared Sparda in fury. "Vergil....I know you want to get stronger...Let us train till it is time," Sparda said, drawing out his sword.

"Yes...I will get stronger..Dante, keep a psychic link with that book; we want progress reports of their efforts," Vergil said to his brother, unsheathing his sword, Yamato.

"No problem..." said Dante as he flew off. "Our time has finally come..." Thought Vergil.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Devil's Handbook: The Stories of Sparda

The City bustled with endless activity; people walked from stores to stores, place to place, and stood around talking to their friends. The streets were flooded with cars from various models, colors, and sizes. This was all too new to Alastor.

"Wow...I've never seen these things in Movieland before..." the dark royal prince awed. As he looked around his new environment, people were giving him weird looks. Some confused more by his appearance, and others; including little children, were frightened by his demonic appearance.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" thought Alastor, "Is it my appearence? Is it me? What is it?" He turns to a little girl from across the street from him. He takes one step forward, then the child flinches and hides behind her mother. Alastor took that sign as stay back, then moved on his way to exploring.

"Gezz...What's going on here?? Have they ever seen a demon before?" Alastor's thought said to himself.

As the night sky was darkening; the demon swordsman continued to roam the streets, continuing his exploration of this new world he never knew there was. Alastor saw a mirror shard the size of a piece of a broken window in an alleyway, and peered into it, realizing that it really was his appearance that was frightening alot of people.

"Man...It really is my appearence....I better try to blend in with the others," Alastor thought, "What if those guys find me here in town and try to get me back? I better come up with a disguise."

"What are you?" a homeless man asked in fear near a cardboard box.

"A demon....Are you afraid of me, or my appearance?" Alastor answered, ending it with a question of his own. The man then yelps in panic as the demon prince walked closer to him; then he lifts the box up and hid underneath it.

"Mmmmm....Maybe its both..." thought Alastor as he turned around and left the alleyway.

Searching the moonlit town for a place to find more 'human' clothes to blend in with the people still roaming the streets, Alastor finds the perfect place: a mall.

"Aw man...It's closed..." Alastor groaned in disappointment, "Now what am I gonna do?" Then a idea appeared in his head. Alastor is one of the villains in Movieland, so if he acts like a villain and sneak inside; no one will be able to stop him, or as a matter of fact, no one will not know a thing.

"Who am I kidding? I can just sneak in there through the air shaft or something...No one won't be able to stop me, nor won't know what's going on," thought Alastor, almost as if he's talking to himself. He then rushes towards the back of the big building, making sure no one saw him. Alastor looks around for an entrance way via the ventilation shaft or a window that was still unlocked, but the only possible way at the time was a grating near the roof leading to the ventilation shaft.

"There it is...Just what I'm looking for....!!" Alastor spots a security guard moving across the bush he was hiding in a few yards away. Alastor ducked into the bush til he saw the guard's back turned to his direction.

"What a night...." sighed the guard, "First a rumor of a demonic character, now a quiet night with nothing going on." Alastor remained absolutly quiet and still.

"I didn't know there was security? Man...Wait a minute, hmmmm," Alastor then thought of a way to lure the security guard away from the area til he gets inside the building. He takes a rock right next to him and tosses it at a tree, making sure a sound was made. The rock hitted the tree; giving off a 'thunk' sound; then landed in a bush below it, causing it to rattle with a 'shrissssshhh' sound.

"What the?! Who's there!" the guard cried. Alastor giggles to himself, "It's working much better than expected." Just as the security guard peered into the bush, Alastor made his move quickly, so he wouldn't be seen, into the ventilation shaft.

"Darn...Grate, Here I go," Alastor grunted as he pulled himself in. The guard then stands up, then scratches his head, "That's odd...I thought there was someone here?"

Then the guard thought for a while longer. Just as the guard pondered; Alastor made his way towards the upper segment of the shaft. As he moved his left foot forward; he accidentally steps on his devil tail, giving out a yelp in pain.

"What was that!?" the guard exclaimed. Alastor covered his mouth immediately with his right hand.

"Aw man....Why did I step on my tail...I got it.." Alastor then came up with a diversion.

"What was that?..." the guard thought, "Was it a cat, or-" "*Meow*" Alastor begins to imitate a cat; hoping to draw the security guard away from near the back of the building.

"*Meow*" Alastor continued 'meowing'. "Aw...Probably a cat, I must be over-reacting.." the security guard said to himself as he went back to his post.

"*Meow*, *Meow*....." After one final meow, Alastor remained silent for a second to make sure the guard wasn't near there. With the coast clear, Alastor returns to climbing up the ventilation shaft. In the very building; Alastor carefully removes the upper grate, making sure no one hears him.

"All right, I'm finally in..." Alastor jumps out of the shaft and makes his way to the nearest clothing store available.

"Here we are...Finally, what to get, what to get, what to get...Uhhh..Hmmmm," Alastor searches through the stacks of clothing; hoping to find something even the Dark Royal Prince would like. As he searched through the racks, he continues to surf through the articles saying 'No..', 'Nah uh..,' 'I don't think so', 'Nope," and 'Naaaahhh...' After a few minutes searching; he finally finds what he wants: A long white trench coat jacket, a black sleeve-less shirt and pants, and a dark black belt.

"Ohhh....This is cool...I'll take it!" thought Alastor.

* * *

The busy city of Movieland wasn't busting with activities except with Joe, Junior, and Jet walking towards a burger place were a meeting was then scheduled. Unlike the original red suit from earlier, Joe was wearing 'civilian' clothes: A bright blue shirt with bold white letters of 'HMD' in the middle, greyish white shorts, and dark brown shoes. More of Joe's appearance is revealed, including a gold chain necklace around his neck and a tri-pierced right ear; shimmering in the sun as he walked with his companions.

He wore a white colored hat with the front of it red on his head. He, too had the same hair color as Jet. Fastened secured around his right wrist is a watch-type of device with an emblem of a swish-based 'V'; the same design on Junior's Yo-Yos, this was called a 'V-Watch'. Junior also has one, too; given to them by the very same person. Junior wore 'civilian' clothes as well. It had some similarities to his blue suit, but he had blue shorts and white shoes. The blue and white shirt had short sleeves and a cape on the back. A V-Watch was fastened on his left wrist, not right like Joe, on top of his both gloved hands of white color.

"So this meeting is at this burger place?" Joe asked, "If this involves Alastor...Let's find out."

"Blue said to be here, so the meeting has to be here," answered Junior. Jet looks around, then turns to his son, "I bet your hungry from all of this, huh, Joe?"

"Oh! I wasn't even thinking about that!" Joe exclaimed, placing his left hand on his head in embarrassment, "Til Captain Blue gets here, I'll get a bite to eat..Do you want anything, Junior?"

"Just a hamburger...Let me come with you," answered Junior. Jet smirks, then said, "I'll keep an eye out for Blue, then." Joe and Junior stand in line in front of the concession stand, waiting to place their order.

"Joe...." Junior said, "I have a bad feeling about Alastor...What if he's involved with another group worser than Jadow and Gedow...Somethings not right,"

"I have that same feeling, too...I still don't get why he said that he wanted to find where he 'Rightfully Belonged'..My gut is telling me something 'Big' is about to happen," answered Joe.

As the two returned to Jet from getting their food; two more people sat with Jet. One of the two was a short haired blonde woman wearing black rimmed glasses. She wore a blue, buttoned dress and bright sky blue heeled shoes. She, too had a V-Watch, on her left wrist. The second was an old aged man with a white moustache. He wore an American flag colored hat and a red and blue shirt. He also wore red pants and white shoes. Both Joe and Junior recognized them.

"Sylvia! Blue!" cried Joe.

The woman, named 'Sylvia', turns around to meet him, "Joe! You made it!, I knew you would."

"Sylvia? What are you doing here?...Hi Blue," Junior said, but then saw Captain Blue right next her. Blue then turns around, meeting both gaze from Joe and Junior, "Good to see the both of you again...But this isn't about a reunion,"

Joe takes a bite from his cheeseburger, but made sure he listened carefully, "So Blue told you what the meeting's about?" he asked Sylvia.

"Mm, hm...And so far it doesn't sound good..." answered Sylvia.

"Everyone, listen carefully," said Blue, addressing the others; including Jet, "I had this major feeling about all this when Sylvia told me...We all know Alastor is a demon, right?"

"He is?!" Jet, Sylvia, Joe, and Junior exclaimed in shock, then Joe speaks after the shock's effect wears off, "Well he looked demonic, but I really didn't know he was a demon..."

"He is...Alastor is an electric demon from Dumary Island. Ever since he got out of his own sword; this is where he was bound to be, but...." Blue paused for a minute, but then Sylvia spoke, "But what? Why did Alastor escape Movieland if he was bound to be?"

"....But now he feels like he really doesn't belong here.." Blue continued, "The main reason he joined up with Jadow and Gedow was because the natural instinct of destruction and fun all demons have, but now that everything isn't changing for him, he decided to find his place in this world..."

"With other demons?" asked Joe.

"Yes..." answered Blue. "Maybe the main reason he attacked me was because I was in his way," said Jet.

"Now we know Alastor is a demon, I didn't know that either, til now-" "But it's about to get worse...The reason I brought all of us together is to tell you a story I heard about a demon," Blue said, interrupting Sylvia.

"Alastor?" asked Junior. "No, Junior...Another one that goes by the name.....'Sparda'," answered Blue.

"Sparda..?" asked Joe, "Who's that?" After that, Joe takes another bite of his cheeseburger.

"Sparda is a very powerful demon, his powers were equal to the Demon Emperor's; some stories say it even surpassed the Demon Emperor's. Before all this began, there was choas; then a ray of light splitted our world in half: One half was for mortals and humans, while the other half was of darkness; a perfect home for the demon race," said Blue.

"Whoa...Like the Big-Bang Theory..." thought Junior. "The Demon Emperor, named 'Mundas', decided that if the two halves were once one, then why not rule both realms as one. He sent wave after wave of demons to overpower the human, but there were some humans that were willing to sacrifice things to become demons themselves and gain their power, so they built a tower called Temen-Ni-Gru to unite their world with the demons, but then one demon stood up, took his sword and stood up for the humans in their moment of need," said Blue, as if this was a fairy-tail.

"And this demon is....?" said Joe, hoping Blue would reveal the answer, and he does.

"The demon was Sparda. He alone took out Mundas's armies and betrayed his brethren, after that he came into the mortal realm and sealed the seven gatekeepers of Temen-Ni-Gru, but in the process; he sacrificed his powers and the blood of a pure maiden to seal the tower into the earth where it rightfully belongs. After that noble deed was done; he ruled the human realm as a human himself, even though he really is a demon," Blue said, in the process of answering Joe's question.

Blue then takes a sip of coffee, then continues his story, "While ruling the human realm, he meets and falls in love with a woman, a human named 'Eva', the both were attracted to one another and--" "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Joe yelled, swinging his arms back and forth sideways.

"What?" asked Jet. "Junior is right here! He's too young to hear that part!" answered Joe.

"I was going to skip that part anyway....The two then gets married and has twin sons, named 'Dante', and 'Vergil'..But one fateful night after their eighth birthday; a hoard of demons attacks the group, Eva sacrificed her life to protect her sons, but after the massacre, only Dante was left," said Blue.

Joe, finally finished with his food, slams his right hand with irritation, "What?! Where was Sparda!?"

"Some Stories said that Sparda died, others say he was trapped in the demon realm," said Blue. Joe then looked towards the table, filled with fustration.

"Honey...." said Sylvia, concerned about Joe. "Joe...You okay?" Jet asked. Joe then turns to the group, then finally breaks the silence, "Sorry...Its just...If my dad wasn't there if that happened, I would be angry..."

"I understand," answered Blue. Then Blue begins telling another story, but this story was from more than a thousand years ago. Joe and the others listened to it; then as soon as Captain Blue is finished, Joe puts it all together, "I think Alastor wants to be reunited with the other demons, but that would mean releasing Sparda and the others."

"If Alastor finds a way to break that spell, we're toast," said Junior. "Joe...Maybe Alastor is trying to find that book, we need to stop him at all costs," said Sylvia.

"Alright...Our objective is now clear: We must find Alastor and bring him back, prevent him from finding that book, and comeback in one piece...I think it's gonna get ugly-" "I'm still coming with you no matter what, Joe..." Sylvia said, before Joe could finish his sentence.

"Me, too," said Junior.

"Heh heh heh," chuckled Jet. "Just like against Gedow...Your girlfriend is tagging along with you, eh, Joe?"

"Sometimes when she makes up her mind, there's no way to change it," Joe answered.

"Then you three better not waste a second," said Blue, "When all three of you, or four; come back, you can tell us your tale as if like a story."

"It could make a great movie...But that's not the issue at this time," Joe said, "Don't worry about us...All three of us will come back in one piece."

"I believe in all of you," said Blue, "Come back safely." Joe, Sylvia, and Junior all gets up from their seat and rushes into action; charged with the task of preventing the unthinkable: The release of the demons from Temen-Ni-Gru.

* * *

The crowded streets of Central was bustling with both civilians and military personal. Old-fashioned cars drove through the streets with both haste and patience. Buildings towered over houses like skyscrapers in size; due to the upcoming enhancement of future construction. Ed, Al, Roy, Hawkeye, and Armstrong head towards the Central Library, hoping to get questions answered from the demon book discovered in the stone ruins located in the desert.

The library was as big as half of a skyscraper; filled with shelves of books with subjects of alchemy and other things, but was there a subject on demonology? There was, but it was sealed off until it was 'Absolutly' nessecary to use those books. This was the 'Absolutly' time to search there through Roy's permission alone and the section of the library was then reopened.

"Here we are...Your lucky I decided that this section of the library is to be reopened for this situation," said Roy, looking at Ed in the process.

"I didn't even know there was a section on demonology in here...Did you, Al?" asked Ed in surprise.

"No, big brother...I didn't know this either," answered Al.

"It was sealed off for security reasons....I don't know why, myself," said Roy, "Before coming here, I asked Hughes to do a background check on that woman you saw at the desert called 'Lady', til then...What about a horse on fire?"

"Oh! Right....Here, this is what Al was talking about earlier," Ed said as he retrieved the demon book and flipped to the page with the picture of Geryon, the Time Steed. Roy looked at the picture for a few seconds, then looked at the Elrics.

"It does look like a horse on fire...But is it..." said Roy. Al looked through the books on the shelf, til he came across a paticular book titled 'Tales of Swords'. Al immediately retrieves the book and shows it to Edward.

"Brother...Check this book out," said Al. Ed took the book from Al's hand and looked at the back of the book via index and saw something peculiar.

"Huh? There's something in this book about a...'Sparda'?" thought Ed.

"What is it, Fullmetal?" asked Roy with curiosity. "There's two things in this book about a 'Sparda'...Let's find out," answered Ed. One of the two entries he turned to was about a sword of demon origin.

"Whoa...It says, 'A demon blade of the same name as the Dark Knight himself. This sword was used in the name of justice to save the humans from the Demon Emperor, Mundas'," said Ed, reading the text out loud.

"So the Dark Knight is also named 'Sparda'?" asked Hawkeye. "Probably the second entry is about the 'Dark Knight'..Let's see what it says," answered Al. Ed then looks back at the index and turns to the page of the second entry, but this time it was a picture of a demon with ram-curled horns and red, glowing eyes. Ed has seen something like this at the ruins, a picture on the wall was the only thing that brought the memory back to focus.

"Al...This was the picture we saw at the ruins of a demon that looked exactly like this picture..." said Ed, looking towards Al.

"So the picture we saw was of...." Al started. "That's right...It was Sparda," answered Ed.

"What does the book say about Sparda?" asked Armstrong. "It says, ' A demon knight whose powers either are equal or surpassed of the Demon Emperor himself. He had a change of heart in the humans' moment of need and stood up for them, betraying his brethren in the process.' " said Ed.

"So he betrayed his kind...To save us?" asked Al.

"I not finished yet, it also says, 'After sacrificing his demon powers and the blood of a pure maiden, he sealed the key to the demon realm: The tower, Temen-Ni-Gru and sliced the amulet he wore around his neck in half. After losing his 'Lion's share' of abilities; he governed the human realm and married a human woman named 'Eva' and had twin sons: Dante and Vergil.', " Ed continued.

"Hold on...If both Sparda and Eva have two sons...That would mean..-" Roy then thought about the information Ed had read to them, then said once again, "If Sparda is a demon in human form...And Eva is human, then Dante and Vergil are..."

"Oh, god...Hybrids.." Al gasped. "Half human...Half demon" said Edward in shock. Just as Ed closed the book, a man with black rimmed glasses walks into the room.

The man was of the military personal with the same outfit as the soldiers. He had black hair with a combination of slicked back and spiked with an appearence to shave. Ed and Al immediately recognized him: It was Hughes.

"Roy..I found out about that woman Ed and Al saw in the desert..." said Hughes.

"Really?" asked Roy. "It took about three hours...But we found it.." answered Hughes. This perked Ed up.

"We? What do you mean...Oh..." Ed and Al then see another man walk in that they instantly recognized: Havoc.

"It took us a while...But we found out 'Lady' really isn't her name," said Havoc, taking a puff from a cigarette.

"Then what's her real name then?" asked Roy.

"Her real name is 'Mary', but is called 'Lady' because of something 'demonic' that occurred between a tower, her father named 'Arkham', and the so called 'Sons of Sparda'," answered Hughes.

"Maybe Temen-Ni-Gru was brought up a second time and Dante and Vergil were involved," whispered Al.

"Lady's a demon hunter...Her mission is to wipe out every single demon til they're extinct," said Havoc. He then looks into the demon book opened to the picture of the Time Steed and said, "Is that a horse on fire?"

"We said the same thing...But it's a demon that looks like a horse on fire..There, enough said," Ed responded.

Roy skimmed through the demon book til he came across a demon that caught his attention, "Oh...What do we have here..." Roy saw a picture of a female demon that appears to be half nude. The skirt-based part of her appearance was as black as the night. She had purplish-redish pink long hair and was armed with a scythe with bats around her.

"Roy, what are you looking at?" Hughes then goes to Roy and sees the same picture, "Dang...There's bad pictures in here, too."

Ed was confused, "What are you two looking at?" As the state alchemist approached the scene, Hughes tried to steer him away.

"Your too young to see this picture, look away," he said to Ed. Ed immediately pushes Hughes aside, "I've seen worse...Now what are you....." Then Edward saw the picture as well, then turned to Roy. Ed then places his right elbow on the table and holds the right side of his head with his right hand; he then said, "You haven't changed...Haven't you...?"

"What are you talking about?" Roy responded, then returned to staring at the picture. Hawkeye then peers over Roy's shoulder then said, "Colonel! Your still the same...Pervert!" She then smacks the back of Roy's head and walks away.

"Owww..." Roy groaned. "Serves you right," said Ed, "...'Nevan, the Lightning Witch'?? Hey, Roy..."

"What Fullmetal..." answered Roy. "It says 'Nevan' is a Succubus\Vampire hybrid, she can drain your soul through your mouth and drain you of your blood," answered Ed.

"Oooohh...No wonder she looks good..." said Roy. "I hope your a victim to her..." giggled Ed.

"Oh shut up.." growled Roy. Ed then looks at the back of the front hard cover of the demonic book, revealing the text carved into it. Hughes and Havoc looks at it, then Havoc askes, "What does that say?"

"I don't know....But we better find out..." answered Ed. Two paths are about to converge, Movieland's heroes: Joe, Sylvia, and Junior are set to retrieve Alastor and prevent the demons of many years ago from coming back, while Edward Elric begins his research and translations on the demon text on the hard cover. A third party will also be involved in this quest soon.

The ties of fate are about to bring three paths into one with the same resolve, but different goals. Will their strengths be enough for what lies ahead? Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The History of Sparda and the Demon Race

Finally able to blend in; Alastor confidently walks down the sidewalk on the left side of a busy intersection. In order for him to truly blend in; he must not expose his demonic abilities and keep hiding his devil tail under his trenchcoat-based jacket.

"This is much better...No one is gawking at me, or even running in fright," thought Alastor. With the helmet off, the Dark Royal Prince's face is fully revealed; including black, spiked-up medium length hair.

"Hmm...Is there any other demons out there in this world?" Alastor questioned in thought, "Is there anywhere that I need to go to to find out?" Just when Alastor was about to sigh and give up his pursuit, he spots a library across the street of another intersection ahead. It was as big as two warehouses stacked on each other and built with dark redish-brown bricks. This perked the demon up right away like a pick-me up.

"Oh...Of course, I can look in that library to see what's in there about demons...Heh heh!" said Alastor to himself.

While heading towards the library; a man observed Alastor carefully. Dressed in a dick tracey-based coat and hat, he brought out a lighter and lit a cigarette. Hidden in the disguise was a gruff middle-aged man that appears to be wearing a dark green headband wrapped twice and tied around his forehead. Also hidden in the disguise was that the man had dark brown slicked back based hair.

"Hmmmm..." The man 'hm'ed' as he took a puff from his cigarette, "Something tells me he's not human..I've seen him earlier, but he wasn't well adapted here...Hmmm.." Holding the cigarette with one hand, he quietly follows Alastor's trail. As he crossed the street torwards the library; he spots Alastor walking in, but stops for a minute.

"So he was heading here? I better finish this, they probably have a 'No Smoking' rule here...Oh, well," the man said.

Alastor searches the library for anything related to 'Demonology' in anyway. "Wow...This place is big..." awed Alastor. He continues to walk through the library til he comes across a section of it about demons. This was what he was searching for, and with no time wasted headed there, reading some of the books til one became very interesting.

"Huh? Hmmm...'Sparda'? Hmmm..." Alastor read through the book under an entry titled 'Sparda'. It was both written about a demonic blade and a powerful demon that too beared the same name, but it was 'Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda'.

"Whoa...That's some demon..-" "I see your enjoying that book," a female voice said behind Alastor. He immediately turned around and saw a woman in her twenties behind him.

"Ahhh...Yes, I am thank you," Alastor said politely, trying not to stutter. "You can always check that book out if you don't have time to read it here," she said to Alastor.

"Oh...I didn't know that...Sorry, I never been in a library before," answered Alastor in embarrassment. While Alastor was talking with one of the librarians; the man earlier stands behind a shelf with what appears to be a recording device in his hand.

"Why is that guy interested in demonology? Only one way to find out..." he thought, holding his index gloved finger on the 'Record' button. Just as the conversation was about to come to a close, the librarian then asked, "Are you interested in that particular demon?"

"Huh? Oh...I was just reading about it? Why?" asked Alastor confused. The man overheard that, then pressed the record button automatically.

"Have you heard of the stories of how the demons came to be and Sparda himself?" the librarian asked. Alastor thought for a minute, then answered, "I don't think so...Am I supposed to know about that?" "Some people don't know the story about Sparda. it's alright," said the librarian.

"How does the story go? You got my attention," asked Alastor, filled with curiosity. "The story tells of how the world was made. It started out in a blackened choatic realm til a ray of light shined through it; splitting it in half," answered the librarian.

"In half?" asked Alastor. "Yes...As the story was told. It was splitted into two realms: Light for the mortals and humans; while dark was for the demons and devils," answered the librarian.

"Darkness and light..Were one..." thought the demon prince. "Then one day, the Demon Emperor, named 'Mundas' made a proposition. He said, 'If these two realms were once one, why don't we rule it as one?' Then in effort to rule both the Light and Dark realm; he sends wave after wave of demons from his armies to overtake the humans. Many humans sacrificed their lives to defend themselves, but it wasn't enough and the demons were gaining the upper-hand," explained the librarian.

"Does the situation get any worse in the story?" asked Alastor.

"Yes, there was also humans that were enticed into the ways of the devils; so to connect their world to the demons, they built a tower that stretched to the heavens. The tower was called 'Temen-Ni-Gru'. The humans that built it hoped to gain the powers of the demons, and if possible to become demons themselves," answered the librarian.

"Whoa....Scary, but crazy..Then what?" said Alastor, shocked that people can go to great lengths to satisfy their greed. "When all was lost, and the others in need of someone to save them; one demon observed this horrible deed and stood up for the humans, turning his back on his own brethren and ruler in the name of justice," said the librarian.

"And is this demon....Sparda?" asked Alastor.

"That's right, that demon was Sparda, he alone took out the demon armies and defeated the Demon Emperor, Mundas. Some texts say Sparda's powers were equal to Mundas; while others said that the dark knight's powers even surpassed Mundas," answered the librarian.

Alastor was amazed to an extreme level. He never knew this 'Sparda' was so strong and powerful to defeat the demon armies and the Demon Emperor alone by himself. He wonders if he could meet Sparda, but he needs to listen to the rest of the story to see if it's possible.

"After the armies and the Emperor's defeat, Sparda then focused his attention on Temen-Ni-Gru; planning to seal it and return it to the earth it erupted from," said the librarian, continuing the story.

"Temen-Ni-Gru had seven gatekeepers that corresponded with the seven sins: Cerberus the Ice Guardian, Agni and Rudra: The Firestorm Brothers, Leviathan: the Evil God Beast, Nevan: the Lightning Witch, Beowulf: the Lightbeast, and Geryon: the Time Steed. Sparda fought and sealed these demons in the tower, but in order to seal the tower completely; he sacrificed his powers and the blood of a pure maiden." After the librarian finished, Alastor had a question, "Why did Sparda sacrifice his powers?"

"Because he feared they had gotten too powerful for the good of the mortals. The amulet he wears around his neck on a chain is the main key to resurrect the demon tower and break the seals, to prevent their return; Sparda uses his sword to cut it in half, splitting it up," answered the librarian, "After the deed was done, Sparda became human and ruled the light realm. After a short while; Sparda marries a human woman named 'Eva' and they both had twin sons: Dante and Vergil. On their eighth birthday; they each received the halves of the main amulet with their names engraved on the back by their mother."

"Wait, If Sparda is a demon and Eva is a human; would it make the twins hybrids? Half-Human, Half-Demon?" asked Alastor. "That's correct, the Sparda Twins are Half-Demon. One fateful night; a horde of demons attacked the family. Eva sacrificed her life to protect her children. After the massacre...Only the youngest of the twins: Dante, was left. It was unknown if Vergil was slain, it appeared he disappeared from the face of the Earth. Some texts said Sparda died of human old age; while other texts said he was trapped in the demon realm, trying to get back home to the human realm," answered the librarian.

After absorbing the information, Alastor gathered more information through the texts he read through; taking notes. As the day turned to evening; Alastor left the library with the new information in hand. Now outside the city; peering towards a desert, Alastor switches to his original outfit of purple and looks into the distant horizon.

"I want to meet this 'Sparda'!" thought Alastor with excitement; then he said out loud, "Now I must find that book and meet the Spardas...Maybe the other demons, too..Here I come!" Alastor immediately takes flight and flies off into the night. The man in disguise stood at the same spot as Alastor, looking at the darkened desert sky.

"This is bad...," He then retrieves a type of radio communicator, called a 'Codec', and turns it on. As he activated it; he places it near his face and speaks into it, "This is Snake, over.." Meanwhile in a high-tech military base; technicians, communications experts, and other soldiers worked on the machines. One of the technicians; a man with short black hair and thin black rimmed glasses sat at the communications table. He wore a white to grey colored jacket and a pitch-black shirt underneath and balckish grey pants.

He continues to press buttons; then one of the incoming transmission buttons blinks red. The button read: CODEC00579, in all caps bold black letters.

"Hmm?" he thought. He immediately presses the button; then puts on the headset with a microphone attached to it and spoke through it. "This is Otacon, over," replied Otacon.

"Otacon, this is Snake....I think I found out something, get me the Colonel," the voice on the other side said, named 'Snake'.

"Alright, Snake...I'll patch you to the Colonel's quarters in three minutes," answered Otacon. "Thank you..It's important," replied Snake. Otacon then turns towards a nearby solider, then said, "Tell the Colonel that he has a transmission from Snake being sent to him from Otacon. High priority!" The solider nodded then ran through the metal framed hallway to the main room up ahead.

Inside the room, a sturdy wooden table was centered in the room. A laptop-based communicator was on the left side of the desk\table. A man sat at the table looking through the papers on his desk, that is until a solider that Otacon sent entered the room. He immediately saluted.

"Sorry to bother you, sir!" he said, still saluting, "But Otacon wanted me to tell you that you should be receiving an incoming transmission from Snake, sir!"

"Solid Snake? Tell Otacon to put him through," said the Colonel. "Yes, sir!" replied the solider. After a few minutes, the Colonel received the transmission.

"This is the Colonel, go ahead," the Colonel said. "Colonel, this is Snake...I don't know how many times I said that, but....Anyway, I think this situation has gotten from bad to worse," replied Snake.

"Worse? Does this have to do with those sand-based scythe wielding creatures attacking us and causing damages?" asked the Colonel.

"I don't know, but I have a gut feeling that a demon named 'Sparda' might be involved into this..." said Snake, "I think this demon that showed up in the city not too long ago is connected to this whole thing, but I need to find more evidence to back it up.."

"Hmm...What have you found out in the city about this 'Sparda'?" asked the Colonel. "I managed to record a conversation between that demon character and the librarian about Sparda, a story about the demons, and more...It appears Sparda has twin sons," answered Snake.

"Sons? Sparda has sons? What are their....Hold on, do you have the whole thing recorded?" the Colonel asked Snake.

"Yes, I do...Want me to send to you ASAP?" asked Snake.

"I'll send Raiden to go to your current position at this point, let him give it to me for the time being," said the Colonel.

"Understood...What has Otacon found out about our sand enemies?" asked Snake. "He found out that those things are lesser, lower classed demons. They are Hellgatekeepers corresponding with the seven sins," said the Colonel.

"Seven sins? You mean like Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, Lust, and Greed?" asked Snake. "That's right, the seven deadly sins, but the only ones we're up against is Pride, Lust, and Sloth...That means there's four more to find," answered the Colonel, "Stay right where you are, I will send Raiden to you,"

"Alright, I ain't going nowhere, then...Snake out," said Snake. The transmission then ended and the Colonel was met by another solider, but this solider was a cyborg with silver hair and a metallic lower jaw.

"You said my name, sir," the cyborg said, saluting. "Ah...Raiden, I have an important task for you. I need you to head to Snake's location and retrieve an audio recording from him, it is very important at this point," the Colonel clarified, making it absolutely clear that the task was high priority.

"Yes, sir! I will not rest til I retrieve the audio recording from Solid Snake and head back to base; I won't return til its complete, you have my word," replied Raiden.

"I know you can do it, now go!" said the Colonel, returning the salute. The three parties are now revealed: Ed and Al from Central, Joe and his companions from Movieland, and now Snake and his Ops companions. The paths are now set, soon the three will slowly converge into one. Will the might of alchemy, VFX (Veiwtiful Effects), and military weaponry and might be enough to stop the return, or the incoming threat of the demon force? It will soon be revealed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lady's Dilemma\ The Translation Begins

The hideout of the demon hunters were located in the far corner of the Ishbalian desert near a mountain range. It stood still in the harsh environment; it's stone structured walls standing like a champion as the desert's unforgiving winds blown into it. It was like an armory inside the complex, filled with guns for the hunters to use against the demons. From Assault Rifles to Handguns, they had it all. Laying on one of the couches inside the hideout was Lady with an ice pack on her face.

"Ugh...That guy in the armor really socked me hard..." she groaned, recovering from the assault from the Elrics.

A female hunter walks in, noticing that Lady has made improvements on her recovery, "Good...I see your getting your strength back, but I assume you are still sore," she said.

"I'll be sore, but now is not the time to whine in pain like dogs...We need to get that book back," said Lady, filling with the sense of determination, "We've wasted too much time...If they find out what the text means, then we're done for."

"We're just worried about you, that's all..." the female hunter said, "When do you want to go?"

"As soon as we can, but today," answered Lady. The rest of the other hunters sat around, one-third of the male hunters were arm wrestling with one another to pass the time, while the rest were cleaning some of their knives, daggers, or guns from a demon battle. The other female hunters practiced their aims with laser precisions; til Lady walks in and addressed the group.

"Everyone Listen up!" she called out, "Earlier, one third of us was knocked out; how's the group that was now?" The one third of the group then rose their arms up, signaling that they were in perfect condition.

"Good...I'm glad your alright, but now is not the time to sit around. That alchemist and his armored companion have that book in their possession," said Lady, "We need to find them and get it back before they can read the text on the back of the hardcover...If that happeneds, we're at the mercy of an angry demon, Sparda, and his sons." The hunters stood up, listening every word their leader had to say.

"What about those demon Hellgatekeepers? Are they part of the group?" asked a veteran demon hunter.

"I'm not sure to be honest with you, but it could be a strategy from the Dark Knight to weaken us before his return, so far we've seen Pride, Lust, Greed, and Sloth...There's three more out there..But the main priority is to get that book back and return it to the ruins," answered Lady.

"Aren't the HellGatekeepers made out of sand?" asked a young hunter. "They manifest in sand to enter our world, yes, they are made out of sand, but only one isn't," Lady explained.

"What about the Vanguard?" asked another female hunter. "Some sources say it isn't formed with sand, but comes to this world through the manifestation of sand...No one knows for sure, not even me," answered Lady. The veteran hunter then asks, "If only one of the gatekeepers is not made from sand, which one is it?"

"Envy...It manifests through a green liquid that is like stomach acid, the only place they would populate is inside the God Beast's body...Highly unlikely they would show up here," answered Lady.

"Shall we head out to get that book back now? or tomorrow?" asked a female hunter, approaching Lady with her pair of shades.

"Now, if we wait around, it would be disastrous...Let's go!" Lady said. On signal, the hunters knew it was a matter of time before the Elrics fully translated the text and rose up; crying out, "Let's go!" Everyone hops onto their motorcycles and revs up to take off, but then Lady hears a female hunter shout out, "What is that?!" Lady immediately risen her head and ran towards her. Next she hears a male voice say, "What is that? Is that what you have to say?!" She then spots a demonic character standing before the hunter dressed in purple; it was none other than the Dark Royal Prince: Blade Master Alastor.

"I was just asking a question to you, and all you say is 'What is that?!' " yelled Alastor, enraged.

"Who the hell are you?" Lady asked, aiming her handgun at Alastor, "Or better yet, 'What' are you?"

"Man, I hate humans! They never make any sense! Well....Some of the time..." answered Alastor, "Take one good look at me, and tell me what I am...Hm?"

"He has to a demon..." the female hunter whispered. "Are you a demon?" asked Lady.

"*Scoffs* Am I a demon? Of course I am! I am Alastor! The Dark Royal Prince...Do I have to write it down for you?!" roared an enraged Alastor.

Lady has heard that name before, "Wait...Your not that electric demon with the same name from Dumary Island? The demon that was sealed in it's own sword with the same name?" Alastor then showed an evil smirk, then answered, "You seem to know who I am...Why asking?"

"How did you get out?! Was it Sparda?" demanded Lady. Alastor was intrigued, Lady knew who he was. He took flight into the air, pointing his sword at them with rage, "Where's that demon book!? Answer Me!!"

"Not in a million years!" yelled a male hunter, who overheard the conversation. Alastor was getting angry even more, because 'he' wasn't getting his way. Crackles of purple electricity surged through Alastor, then he said with rage as the electrical energy pierced the ground; leaving scorch marks in the process, "I will search this entire desert til I find it! I won't let any stupid, idiotic human get in my way! Including You!!" Alastor then flew off into the desert.

"After him! We must not let him get to the book! That way we can still search for those two!" All the hunters got on their motorcycles and rode off after Alastor.

The hunters chased after the demon while in-flight, aiming their weapons at him and firing. Alastor dodged the bullets, then turned around to face them, "You guys again! Let me show you true power!" Alastor then turned around and flew in their direction.

"What is he doing?" asked male demon hunter, "He's heading towards us!" Lady has seen this tactic before, from one of the sons of Sparda.

"Everyone move! Like we're splitting through the middle!" yelled Lady. Half of the group then went to the right while the second went to the left.

As the group almost splitted; Alastor began to spin like a cork-screw surrounded with an electrical energy field, shouting out, "Vortex!" Everyone got out of the way in time. "Whoa! That was close!" cried out a female hunter.

"How do you know that?! Only the Dark Knight and his sons know that move! How do you know it!?" screamed Lady. "Would you like to find out! Another thing...They call me 'Blade Master Alastor'!" answered the demon, flying with his sword in hand.

Driving through the desert in a jeep; Joe, Sylvia, and Junior looked through many sand dunes, the heated sky, and many places in search for Alastor.

"Where's that Alastor?" wondered Joe,"When we find him, I'm gonna clobber him for hurting my dad, seriously!"

"We've searched through most of the desert! Maybe he's not here..," said Junior, trying not to get fried in the desert heat like fried chicken.

"We need to search everywhere, including the entire desert," answered Sylvia, "Sorry, but Alastor could be here."

"We also need to look in the sky, there's so much room to fly around; he could be up there with the clouds," answered Joe. As the three drove three more miles in the jeep; Junior spots a group of people laying hurt in the sand.

"Joe! Joe! Stop a minute!" Junior called out to Joe. "What? Do you see Alastor?" asked Joe as he stopped the jeep. Joe then looked and saw the group laying in the sand wounded.

"Geez! What happened?!" he wondered. Sylvia ran torwards the group, and the first person she goes to is Lady.

"Ma'am..Are you alright?" Sylvia asked with concern. Lady immediately got up, still with her shades on. "Yeah...I think so.." she answered.

"What happened?" asked Joe. "A demon wearing purple attacked us...He was armed with a sword.." answered Lady. A demon wearing purple? Joe knows someone that looks like that, same with Junior and Sylvia.

"If you don't mind me asking? Did he wear a helmet that looks like there's curled horns poking out of it?"

"Yes," answered Lady, "He had wings, a devil tail, and calls himself 'the Dark Royal Prince', do you know that guy?" The three gasped, then Joe asked, "You saw Alastor?! Where'd he go!?"

"He flew in that direction, saying he was looking for a 'demon book', we're looking for it, too," answered Lady. A male demon hunter got up from the sand, then asked, "You've seem to know this 'Alastor' too well...Are you demons with him?"

"Demons, us? No...We're not demons...Why would you-" "Hold on, honey...Are you guys demon hunters?" asked Sylvia, stopping Joe in mid-sentence.

"Yes we are..." answered Lady, "But don't worry about us, we're as tough as nails..." "That's right," a female demon hunter said, rising from the desert sand, "He attacked us, but we'll recuperate here for a bit.."

"In the desert heat?! Are you crazy!?" exclaimed Joe. "Are you sure?" asked Sylvia, more calmer than Joe.

"Yes...We are sure...If you looking for Alastor, He flew about north to northwest that way through the desert, be careful," answered Lady. The trio drives off into the direction Lady had said that Alastor flew. Now knowing this was a good lead, they are determined to get to Alastor. Now more determined than before; Joe, Sylvia, and Junior won't stop til they have retrieved the demon prince; even against his will.

* * *

Ed and Al search through the many books about the demon language, ciphering what the text could read. "Man...It has been four hours from this morning and still we aren't any closer...All I got is 'A', 'N', 'F', and 'L'..." groaned Ed.

"Maybe I should help, Ed....It would be better if we worked together on this," said Al. "Alright...It would go faster that way, but lets do this," answered Ed. Al continued to search through one of the books, then turned to Edward.

"Brother...That symbol is an 'E', not 'F', " Al said, pointing at the symbol inside the book.

"An 'E'....And this whole time I thought it was a 'F'..." thought Edward. Ten minutes go by; then while Ed was getting up to stretch, Roy unannounced walked in, "Any progress?-" "Gaaaaahhhh!" Ed screamed in panic.

"Sorry, Ed..." Roy apologized. "Damn it! Don't do that!!! Geez..." roared Ed. A teardrop appears on Al's head on the right side.

"Speaking of progress....Al and I have found only...Lets just say about four letters," said Ed, sitting back down.

"I wonder what the demon text says in english?...." wondered Roy. "Guys! I've found six new letters!" cheered Alphonse.

"Really? What's the letters?" asked Edward.

" 'G', 'O', 'R', 'F', 'V', and 'Y'," answered Al. Ed wrote the new letters down below the hand drawn symbols on a piece of paper with the other letters found.

"Good going, Al! If you keep finding new letters, We'll be done in no time!" said Ed. "You should help, too Ed...It'll go quicker," answered Al.

Back at the city walls were Alastor flew off; the man in disguise still stands there, waiting for someone to arrive.

"Hmmm, where the hell is Raiden?...I've been standing here for eight hours and still no sign of him...Guhh.." he sighed. As soon as he placed the third cigarette in his mouth; the cyborg, Raiden, arrives.

"Huh...What took ya, I was standing here for eight hours and this is my third ciggarette!" the man asked. Raiden was puzzled.

"Huh? Oh...Hang on," then the man removed his disguise and revealed his true appearance.

He wore a type of bodysuit that was dark tinted metallic blue and light blue. A type of holster was strapped on his torso, carrying ammunition on the hooks. His belt had holders that carried various important items: First-Aid, rations, Codec, and other things. A gun holster was securely wrapped around his left thigh with a gun settled in it; a loaded gun. Lastly his gloves and shoes were of the same color of dark navy blue, but on the backs of his gloves were metal plates.

"Oh...I didn't recognize you, Snake," said Raiden, whacking his forehead lightly; even though there was a type of glass in the way.

"Incognito...I was in disguise, did the Colonel sent you to retrieve the audio recording?" asked Snake.

"Yes, he did...Do you have it?" asked Raiden after the reply. There was a brief moment of silence and Raiden got discouraged. "Bwa ha ha ha!!" Snake laughed, "I was just pulling your chain, here it is..." Raiden then lightened up and grabbed the recording tape from Snake's gloved hand, "You need to lighten up, Raiden...Even during missions; you take things too seriously."

"I'm sorry...Its just that I have to focus on the objectives given to me; not anything else," said Raiden.

"I know...Even I do the exact same thing," Just as Snake finished his sentence, Raiden's Codec goes off. "It's for you," said Snake, taking a puff from his third cigarette.

"I know...Raiden here," Raiden said into the Codec. Otacon's voice is then heard on the device, "Raiden, we've found a fourth Hellgatekeeper that attacked us, it's called 'Greed'. We are sending a copter toward the location your at and it's en-route to you, ETA three minutes. Is Snake with you?"

"He's right next to me, want us to wait?" asked Raiden. "I'm afraid so...It'll be there in less than three minutes, hang on til then; we can't wait with that recording Snake has; it might be valuable," answered Otacon, "Otacon out." The transmission ended with a click, then Raiden turned to Snake, "The copter will be here in less than three minutes."

"Thank god....I really hate waiting, but if I'm ordered to wait; then so be it," said Snake with relief. Raiden then asks, "Can I have one?"

"I thought you don't smoke? Change of heart?" asked Snake, handing a cigarette to Raiden while retrieving a lighter.

"Its because of your habits, but you can call it a 'Change of heart'," answered Raiden.

"I see...I see the copter now, should we flag them down?" asked Snake. "Good idea, they might not see us; lets go," said Raiden with the lit cigarette in his mouth. They then head towards the helicopter's rendezvous point and waved towards the pilot.

"Ah..I see Snake and Raiden, Colonel," said the pilot. The copter landed near the two; then the pilot shouted out, "I've told the Colonel I saw you! Time to head back to base!" Raiden hops in the helicopter; then Snake climbs aboard.

"We've encountered a new gatekeeper, called 'Greed'. These things are worser than the others," said the pilot.

"Really? I overheard Otacon saying that to Raiden earlier. What can those Greeds do?" asked Snake. "They can summon others to aid it in battle, from Pride to Lust...Even worse they can use that big coffin of theirs as a weapon," answered the pilot.

"Then when fighting the others, we have to aim at Greed before it infest the entire battlefront with others," said Raiden. "Good plan, lets head back to base," said Snake, nodding in agreement with Raiden.

Three more hours go by for the Elrics, then finally; the inscription was finally translated. "Ed...We can read it now...Huh?" asked Al. Roy looked towards the writing, then asked, "What does it say?"

"What the....It says, 'Bless me with a leaf on top of a tree, on it I see the freedom reign'...." As Ed continued, his voice echoed across Central to a desert oasis near a location of crumbled earth surrounded with rocks in shapes of sharp points. His voice continued as it sunk into the darkened realm; back to the chamber where Dante, Vergil, and Sparda stood with their swords in hand.

Vergil held his kantana like a cane, and the same with Sparda, but gripping the hilt. Dante, however, held his sword upright like a knight going into battle with both hands. All the demons surrounded them in anticipation.

" 'We are falling, the light is calling, tears inside me calm me down' " Ed's voice spoke in echoes, " 'Midnight calling, there's no resolving, crown me with a pure green leaf. Praise to my father, let's ride the water. That night, my darkside, the devil's cry.' "

Sparda's eyes snapped open, and the design below them glowed a bright red. "At long last...My Allies of devils! We are free at last!!!" roared Sparda. All hell has finally broke loose. Unknown to the Elrics, they had just opened Pandora's Box. Now the world will feel the wrath, the fury, and the malevolent demonic powers of Sparda and his companions. The true battle begins now.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fullmetal Panic! Hell Breaks Loose and the Demons Unleashed

"At long last...My Allies of devils! We are free at last!!!" roared Sparda. The design below the three Spardas glowed with red, brighter and brighter til it glowed blood red. All the demons surrounding the scene roared with excitement.

"We are free, brother!" cried the red sword weilding headless demon, when in fact its sword is the demon.

"Yes we are, brother! At long last!" replied the blue sword wielding headless demon, same as its brother. A big, chimeric demon rose on its two feet, raising one of its glowing white paws into the air, "Raaaaahhhh! Now they will hear the devil's cry!!!" it roared.

A massive earthquake shook throughout Central, the desert of the Ishbalian region, and even in air. The first to feel the earthquake was Snake, Raiden, and the pilot. "Whoa! Some turbulence..." groaned Raiden, holding on to a handle.

"What the hell was that?!" cried Snake. "Don't know!" answered the pilot. Joe, Sylvia, and Junior were the next to the earthquake. As the earthquake shook the earth, Joe stumbles out of the jeep, literally falling on Junior.

"Gaahh! Joe!!!" screamed Junior. "Sorry! Nature made me do it!" cried Joe.

"Blame it on nature, Joe...What was that?!" yelled Sylvia. Alastor also felt the tremor in the air and immediately crashed into the ground. "Wahh! What was that? How was I able to feel that in the air?" asked a very confused Alastor. The city dwellers of Central were the last to feel the earthquake rumble; scaring Ed, Al, and Roy in the process.

"What was that?! An Earthquake??!" cried Al. Roy got up, then said, "Fullmetal! Al! Go to the roof to investigate, maybe there's a cause to this!"

"Right!" said the Elrics. The military headquarters far away rumbled like someone shaking a rattle, knocking soldiers off their feet.

"Look out!" cried the soldiers as they braced themselves. The Colonel held onto his desk, trying to support himself from falling out of his chair," What the heck was that?! That did not feel like a normal, typical earthquake," he growled. Otacon wasn't as lucky as the Colonel. He braced himself for the aftershock, but in just a few seconds; he goes tumbling out of his seat, leaving the headset dangling from it's wire.

"Gahhh...Ohhh..." groaned Otacon as he placed both his hands over his face in embarrassment.

"Otacon! Are you alright!?" cried out a soldier, running to Otacon laying as flat as a board on his back. "Ugh...This is embarrassing, in front of you guys...I'll get up.." groaned Otacon.

"What the hell happened? Otacon!...What are you doing on the floor??" asked the Colonel. Otacon got up from the metal floor, "I fell out, sir...Man, I have a bad feeling that this was not a normal earthquake," said Otacon. Ed and Al rush to the top of the Central Library's roof. The two then were greeted by Hughes, Havoc, Hawkeye, and Armstrong at the rooftop before them. Roy was the only one that hadn't showed up yet.

"Did you feel that earthquake?" asked Havoc, "It was so strong, it even knocked me off my feet!" "It was so strong that it knocked the pictures of my daughter off my desk!" cried Hughes. Roy finally arrives.

"Did you feel that!?" asked Roy.

"Yes, Colonel...We did--" "Guys! Something's going on over there!" cried Al, pointing the others to a circle formed plot of land surrounded by sharp, pointed rock-like spikes.

"Huh? Wait...The ground is breaking up, but why?" asked Ed. Roy saw this, "I don't know...." Al continues to stare in that direction, then says to Ed, "Brother....I have a terrible feeling we did something unforgivable." Ed looked towards the plot of land, then replies, "I agree with you, Al..."

"Edward! Look! Something's coming out of the ground!" cried Hughes. Ed looks torwards the area yet again, spying a top of a stone tower rising from the earth. "What is that?! Is this alchemy!?" screamed Ed.

"I don't think so, Ed....Look! Its rising from the ground!!" answered Alphonse. The tower under the earth rose to the air, debris crumbling off of it and sprays of dirt fell off the stone walls of demonic origin.

"Ed...Isn't that.." Al started. "It is...Temen-Ni-Gru," Ed finished.

Inside the helicopter; the pilot, too sees the tower rise from a distance. "Snake! Raiden! Your not gonna believe this, but there's a tower of somekind rising from the ground!" the pilot called.

"What?!" both Raiden and Snake cried out in disbelief. "What are you....." Snake then stared towards the tower's location with his mouth wide open. The cigarette dangled in his mouth, til it fell out onto the metal flooring of the copter. "Oh...My...God..." gasped Snake.

Raiden arrives to Snake's side, "What are you...." Raiden, still with half a cigarette in his mouth, stares into the distance wide eyed and mouth half open. Only his metal lower jaw kept the cigarette from falling and dangling.

"What the hell....Is that??" awed Raiden. Snake then retrieves his Codec and contacts Otacon, "Otacon, this is Snake...You better get the Colonel online..." Back in the Colonel's quarters, the Colonel responded.

"What is going on over there, Snake? We felt a very powerful quake that shook us like a rattle, what's going on?" the Colonel questioned, "It was so powerful, even Otacon fell out of his seat..."

"Sir...Your embarrassing me..." groaned Otacon. "We got the video feed on, take a good look what caused it," replied Snake. Everyone gathers to the monitor to see a stone tower rising from the ground. The soldiers gasped at the sight, but Otacon recognized it from his research of demonology.

"Oh, no! I know what that is!" Otacon cried out. Snake heard him, "If you know what that is, then what the hell is it?!"

"That's the demon tower, Temen-Ni-Gru....It was sealed into the earth by Sparda over three thousand years ago, then it rose up for the second time by one of the sons of Sparda; named 'Vergil', and a human named 'Arkham', but was sealed the second time by another son of Sparda; named 'Dante' and another human that calls herself 'Lady'. It remained risen from the ground til another thousand years later, many types of priests and warriors sealed the demons inside the tower, including the Spardas," answered Otacon.

"I guess it rose back up....And I bet Sparda is really ticked off now," replied Raiden.

"He probably is, before being sealed; some people said that Sparda spoke this vow, 'When this seal is broken, I will destroy all of you and your descendants!!!'." said Otacon.

"Yeah...Now he's very ticked off," replied Snake. "Come back safely...If anything goes wrong for any reason, contact back to us," said the Colonel.

"That's right...Hurry back safely...Otacon out," said Otacon, ending the transmission.

Alastor got up from the sandy ground and spotted something big rise to the sky, paralyzed with awe. "Is that...Temen-Ni-Gru...??" he thought. The tower rose into view, spraying sandy dirt off the stone walls as it made it's ascend to the heavens.

"Wait a minute...Someone else must've found the book...Yes! Now I can meet Sparda himself!" Alastor said to himself out loud. With enthusiasm; Alastor flew to the tower. Now that the demons are released, Alastor's new task was to meet them in person, including the Legendary Dark Knight himself: Sparda, and his twin sons if possible.

"Guh...Darn...Quake..." groaned Joe as he got up from landing on Junior. "Oh, my god! Joe, honey look!!" panicked Sylvia. Joe immediately looked to the direction where Sylvia was pointing at and saw Temen-Ni-Gru rise from the earth, as big and long as the Empire State Building. Joe was in shock, the only thought running through Joe's head was, 'We're too late,'

"We're...We're too late...The demons are out..." stuttered Joe, falling to his knees, "Alastor found that book....I can't believe this...If we acted sooner, then..." "Hold on a minute, Joe," said Junior, breaking Joe's lamentable moment, "The demon hunters said that he was looking for the book, but they didn't give him the location....It would've taken Alastor to find it weeks, and it's been two days..There's no way Alastor would've found it that fast."

"Wait...That's right, then that means someone else found it before him..." answered Joe, recovering from lament.

"We messed up on the first part of the task at hand, but we still need to be looking for Alastor...Where could he have gone?" said Junior, trying to think where could that demon prince be.

"In order to find a demon, we must think like a demon. If I was a demon; like Alastor, where would I be to reunited with my kind?" said Sylvia, giving advice and wisdom to the other two.

"If I was Alastor...Where would I go...Hm?!" Joe then immediately turned to the tower, then the answer came to him like a light bulb moment, "Of course!! Sylvia, your a genius!" He said, giving her a bear hug in the process. Sylvia hugged back, "Aren't you glad I came along?" she asked. Joe smiled, then said, "I am...Okay, everyone..We're heading towards the tower! We need to intercept Alastor!"

"Let's go!" shouted both Junior and Sylvia as they got inside the jeep. Joe hops into the driver's seat and speeds towards the tower at full speed.

Lady rode towards Central alone, it was because the others believed that she should do this task alone, and her belief that they've been through enough battles for one day. She looked towards the direction of Temen-Ni-Gru; the very tower all too familiar to her from her past. "I can't believe this...They actually found out what it read..." she thought, "They have to be there...I even overheard one of them saying they needed to go there...They have to know the truth of what they did!!!..." Lady revved her motorcycle and raced to Central. Now fully risen from the earth; Sparda, Dante, and Vergil stood together like father and sons at the very top of the tower.

"It is time...Our revenge shall commence....Immediately!!!" roared Sparda. Dante and Vergil joined their father in a roar, then Vergil said, "That night...!" Next Dante spoke, "My darkside...!" Last, Sparda roared out, "The devil's Cry!!!" Sparda then turned to the horizon, the said, "We are free at last...Now we will make them pay for this deed, but first..." Sparda then setted his gleaming sight on a copter far away, "We need to show our first set of victims that we aren't fooling around...Dante, Vergil...Show them your potential! I will join in a tad later..."

"Really, father?" asked Vergil. "We can?!" asked Dante like a child filled joy.

"Yes...I want them to know who they're dealing with...A better punishment for them to die by those with the blood of Sparda in their veins," replied Sparda, "Cause as much choas to those fools as you please til I arrive, go 'have fun'." The two then smirked to one another and flew towards their target. The copter was a new-found target to the Sparda twins' fun. The occupants within it aren't prepared for the incoming assault heading their way. Will any of the occupants survive? It will soon be revealed in a few moments time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enter the Sparda Twins and the Dark Knight Sparda

The helicopter flew a few more miles towards the tower's direction. Snake continued to stare out into the horizon, filled with worry. "I have a bad feeling...." thought Snake, "Is that demon guy involved into this?--" "Snake?" asked Raiden and another solider who was with them.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Snake. "We're just worried about you, you looked very sad when we saw you looking out to the horizon, is everything alright?" the solider answered Snake.

"Hmmm..." Snake nodded, "Its just..Oh forget it, we're still on our mission...We must stay focused!"

"Yes, sir! I'm just glad your back to your old self," said the solider, saluting. Then the pilot looked on the radar, seeing two flashing dots on the screen.

"Snake! Raiden! We got two bogeys heading our way...And moving continuously!" the pilot screamed.

"What are they? Fighters? Maybe they're just birds..." said Snake, looking at the radar with curiosity.

Raiden looked around outside, then spotted two objects, or creatures flying towards them from the side. "Snake! There's two creature-like objects heading our way! I see them from the distance!" shouted Raiden.

"What the hell are they!? What are they!?" shouted the solider as he looked at Raiden, "Can you get a closer look?!" Raiden responded by equipping his visors, which slide at his will in front of his human eyes from the sides of his head. The red dots that emitted from the front of the visors lit up.

"Now what are they.....?" thought Raiden. Through the imaging of the visors, Raiden magnified the imaging to reveal the threat flying towards them: The Sparda twins: Dante and Vergil.

"Oh, boy...I get to blow up a helicopter!! This is gonna be fun!" cheered Dante, filled with excitement. "Compose yourself, brother," answered Vergil, "I want to kill the occupants in it with Yamato...And watch them die!" Now flying with amazing speed, they were a few yards away to their destination.

"Snake! They're demons! They're heading at us together!!" cried Raiden. This made Snake panic. 'Demons!? Attacking Us!?' he thought to himself. Then he turned to Raiden, "We have to take them down! Get whatever weapons we got with us, we're gonna take them out like hunting for ducks!" Raiden grabbed an AK-47 modeled Assault Rifle and aimed it outside at the demon brothers. Snake grabbed two more Assault Rifles and tossed one to the solider, who instantly caught it.

"Ready for a fire fight, Neilson?" asked Snake.

"I'm ready when you are, Snake," answered the solider, named 'Neilson'.

"I'll try to get us out of this," answered the pilot. "Contact the Colonel and tell him we're about to be attacked by two demons heading at us; And say we'll try to hold them off," said Snake.

"Roger that..." The pilot began to contact back to HQ, while the other three aimed their guns at the incoming Sparda twins.

"Here they come..." whispered Raiden. The twins approached the copter, slowing their speed just enough to allow the group to see them fully.

"One of them is red, while the other one is blue...Are they like brothers?" asked Neilson to Snake.

"Don't know, but here they come!" Just as the Sparda brothers were six feet away, they splitted into different directions: Dante left and Vergil right.

"What the...Where'd they go!?" cried Raiden. Snake immediately recognized this tactic, thus scaring himself to death. "Its an attack formation fighters use...They're ambushing us for the kill! We gotta repel them before they do! Raiden, stay right here; while Neilson and I will be over to the other side," said Snake, barking orders for the assault.

"Yes, sir!" cried Raiden. The pilot watched the radar carefully, then shouted, "Snake! To your left!" Snake immediately looked towards the doorway of the copter to come face-to-face with one of the sons of Sparda: Dante. Yellow, lunar-colored eyes stared at Snake with no emotion. "Hello...Prey!" Dante lashed his sword, Rebellion, at Snake. With amazing speed; Neilson fires a burst of bullets at Dante.

"Gwaaahhh!!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!! You can't kill me!!" shouted Dante. "Nice shot!...Huh?" the pilot looks at the radar, then shouts out, "Raiden! Your right!"

Raiden turned to the right and came face-to-face with Dante's twin brother: Vergil. Blue, ice-like colored eyes stared at Raiden, then spotted a katana in it's sheath, which was fastenly strapped around Raiden's waist like a belt.

"You wield a blade," said Vergil, "But can you use it's potential!!" Raiden's only response was a quick burst of bullets at Vergil, hitting his torso.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!! That was nothing but a bee sting!" Vergil shouted.

"Man, they're quick!" shouted the pilot. Snake looked around outside with his head poking out of the doorway, then came back in, "Is there any sign of them on radar?" Snake asked.

"Let me check," answered the pilot. Just as Snake turned his back the second time to the doorway, Dante came flying in, knocking Snake and Neilson to the floor.

"Snake!" cried Raiden. Dante folded his dark black wings and stood infront of the two. "I didn't like it when you shot me...Now your gonna pay...With your soul," said Dante.

Just as Dante took one step forward, purple electrical energy surrounds him, causing him to revert to his human form. The wind blew the back of his red leather jacket forward, then Dante reached to the two holsters on the back of his jacket; pulling out one of the handguns resting in them.

"Time to die...Spineless fool--" Before Dante fired his gun, Snake surprised him by bringing his own handgun out from its holister, aiming at Dante's forehead.

"How about you die, first!" Snake said as he shoot Dante. As the kinetic energy coursed through the hit from the handgun's shot, sprays of red, crimson blood shot forth from Dante's forehead. Dante keeled backwards, wide-eyed and wide mouthed, out of the helicopter into the sky.

"Whoa! Nice shot...Again," said the pilot, watching Snake get back to his feet. "Whew..I thought I was gonna die for a minute..." Snake said, breathing a sigh of relief. Raiden sighed as well, knowing that Snake knew what he was doing. Neilson then turned around to face Raiden, then saw something demonic fly in behind him.

"Raiden! Behind you!" Neilson shouted. Raiden immediately turned around to face Vergil, but he had the upperhand and knocked Raiden to the floor.

"Raiden!" shouted Snake. As like Dante, Vergil took one step forward and reverted to his human form. Unsheathing his sword, Yamato, slowly; he stared into Raiden's eyes with ice-cold fear enveloping the cyborg.

"You hurted my brother...Now you will die..By the blade of Yamato!" Vergil raised his kantana into the air, but Raiden took aim at Vergil's head with a handgun hidden behind him.

"Die, demon!" shouted Raiden as he pulled the trigger, nailing Vergil in the forehead. Just like Dante, Vergil, too was wide-eyed and wide-mouthed as he fell backwards out of the helicopter into the sky.

"Bullseye! That should kill them..." said the pilot. Raiden got back up on his feet, then turned to Neilson, "Thank you...I didn't know he was behind me..."

"That's alright, we need to survive, before those two show up again," answered Neilson. "Snake, they are brothers..." said Raiden.

"I think they're 'twin' brothers...We saw their human form, did they seem to look almost identical in some aspects?" asked Snake.

"Oh, my god...They did...They are twin brothers....Guaaaahhhh!!!" screamed Raiden as a tremor shook the entire helicopter. "What in the world..!?! What's going on!?!" screamed Snake. "Damn! Those two created an electrical field!" the pilot cursed, "They're not stupid...The radars are useless now...We're dead now..."

"We're still breathing...It seems they figured something out...Either way, we're not going down that easily!" said Snake, trying to raise everyones' spirits.

The others nodded, they've all been in worse situations before; even Snake. Standing their ground, they peered outside of the copter once every three minutes. "There's no sign of them...I guess they gave up-" As soon as Raiden said 'Up', Dante flies in and begins trying to scratch Raiden's face.

"You hurted my brother! You hurted my brother!" Dante chanted as he scratched away, "Raaaahhh!!"

"Snake! Snake! Get him off me!!" screamed Raiden as he fought off Dante's persistent clawing. Snake took aim with his handgun, but Raiden kept moving; making it difficult to hit Dante.

"Damn it...Raiden hold still!!" growled Snake. Raiden immediately stopped moving; this was Snake's chance to nail Dante. He fired at Dante's head again, causing him to release his grip; next Snake shot Dante in his abdomen and chest, making sure Dante stayed down.

"Gaahhh....That was close...Sorry," sighed Raiden. "You killed him..." gasped Neilson. Snake immediately went to Dante, then kicked him out of the copter.

"I doubt it..." said Snake. "What do you mean? You nailed him in the gut, chest and, head...That's enough to kill someone--" "Really? Earlier I shot that demon in the head and still he's alive...The shot was two feet away," said Snake, cutting of Neilson's sentence.

"No one is able to survive that..." Neilson said in shock. "No one except those that are demons, hybrids, or with the blood of Sparda in their veins," Snake finished.

Just in five seconds, Vergil flies into the copter and tackles Snake from the back, "You hurted my brother!! Grrraaahhh!!!" roared Vergil. Snake tried to get him off, but Vergil was too strong for a normal human to withstand.

"Snake! Hang on!" cried Neilson. He then slides the Assault Rifle towards Snake. Snake immediately grabbed the Rifle and tried to get Vergil off of him.

"How dare you hurt my brother!! Now I shall erase you!" said Vergil. Snake saw Vergil grab the hilt of his sword, sheathed into a organic-type of sheath that was part of Vergil's demon form. Two, bat-based wing edges that held the kantana inside the sheath to prevent it from falling out; moved away from the hilt, allowing Vergil to pull it out.

Vergil pulls the blade upward, preparing to downward strike into Snake. "I shall avenge you...Dante!!" said Vergil. Snake saw an opening and stuck the tip of the Assault Rifle into Vergil's chest. "Don't worry, you'll join him very....Soon!" Snake fired, causing multiple sprays of blood erupting from Vergil's chest.

"GGGRRRRAAAAAYYYHHHHAAAA!!!" screamed Vergil. After a tense three minutes, Vergil collapsed to the floor, cletching his chest. Snake immediately gets up, then said, "Ehhh...Demon blood, eck..."

Raiden then went torwards Vergil, then kicked him out of the copter. "Good riddance...And take your damn sword with you!!" shouted Raiden, tossing Yamato out into the sky.

"I think we got him...Or did we?" wondered Raiden. "Is the radar back online?" asked Snake.

"It's still out...Its that electrical field," replied the pilot. Just within three seconds, Dante comes back and tackles Snake like a football player, knocking him on his back.

"Not again!!" shouted Raiden. Dante then tried to scratch Snake's face, but Snake, as resourcful as he is, brings out a combat knife and started slashing it at Dante.

"Get off! Monster!! Gahh!" Snake shouted, then stabbed the demon in the chest, hoping a punctured lung will kill him. Dante stared at the stab site, then turned to Snake with no emotion.

"Do you think that will kill me? Watch and be amazed," said Dante as he removed the knife out of his chest, "Don't look away, you need to know who your dealing with."

Snake looked at the wound and saw the main reason the bullets he was hitting him with didn't kill him. The stab wound began to heal on its own. The edges of the cut then closed together and the injury disappeared. This scared Snake, if he couldn't take the demon brothers down, then how could they be defeated? Dante drew his face torwards Snake's, growling a feral growl from his throat. As soon as two minutes went by, Dante letted out a vicious roar in Snake's face, causing him to feel the hot air blow into his face.

"Phew...Have you ever heard of breath mint?" Snake joked, but Dante took it as an offense. Dante lunges forward, trying to bite Snake in the neck, but only bit the metal floor.

"Gaaahhh! Raiden! Get him off, before.....!!!!" Snake moves to the right, dodging Dante's fangs, "Before he bites me in a fatal spot!!!" screamed Snake. Raiden then got out his kantana, heading towards Snake.

"Get off...Of me!!! Wah!" Snake used his forearm as a shield for his neck, causing Dante to sink his sharp, canine fangs in human flesh. "Grrraaaaggghhhh!! Arggghhhh....." Snake roared out in pain, but Dante letted go. This wasn't this son of Sparda's target, it was Snake's neck.

"I'm gonna kill you!!" shouted Dante. Raiden arrives in time; stabbing Dante straight through his heart.

"Grrrrraaaaaayyyyyggghhh!!!" roared Dante. Raiden grabbed Dante by his wings and tossed him into the sky outside, helping Snake up. "You alright....Oh, god, he bit you!" said Raiden, looking directly at the bite wound on Snake's forearm.

"Heh heh heh," chuckled Snake, "Better there than my neck...Which he was aiming for. I found out their secret on how they survived those fatal gunshots."

"Really, how?" asked Neilson. "After they take damage, from either either a bladed weapon, gun, or physical, their body will heal it up rapidly, regenerating themselves," answered Snake.

"We're dead...That's why they keep coming back for more, because they heal up faster than us taking them out," groaned Raiden. "Guys! The radar's back on!" shouted the pilot, "The two are circling us again, but without that electric-field of theirs, we'll know where they're at."

"Good! Now we have the upperhand!-" "Oh, no....We got a third boogey heading our way, and closing!" said the pilot, breaking Snake's celebration.

"Third one?! Did they bring reinforcements?" asked Raiden. The pilot then caught sight of a creature heading straight at them, and then replied, "Looks like another demon!"

Raiden then looked outside, equipping his visors once again. Magnifying the image of the incoming threat through Raiden's visors; he was shocked. "Snake, the third demon has ram-like horns, two sets of insect-based wings plus a set of bat-like wings, hoofed feet, red gleaming eyes, a big sword, and a reptilian-like hide of shades of purple and black," Raiden said, describing the third demon heading their way. Immediately, Snake stood still; there was only one demon he read about that fitted that description to a 'T'.

Snake remembered reading about this particular demon when he was researching about the HellGatekeepers with Otacon, this demon was heading towards them, and he knew what the demon's name was.

"Oh, god..." gasped Snake, "He's coming..." "Who's coming? Do you know who the third demon is?" asked Raiden.

"He's coming to kill us, because we hurted his sons...He's coming to slaughter us all...We need all the firepower we got to repel him back," answered Snake.

"But what is the third demon? That's the main question," said Raiden. "The third demon is the twins' father: the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda," answered Snake. Sparda in his true, demon form flew torwards the helicopter; sensing that his sons are hurt. "Hang on boys!" shouted Sparda, "I'm coming!" Sparda then flew to Dante and Vergil, then asked Vergil, "Vergil, what happened?"

"Father, those men in there shot us with their guns, we wanted to slaughter them; unfortunately, they were too well equipped to take us on," answerd the eldest twin.

"Even one of them stabbed me through my heart, and my chest; it hurted, but we're used to pain, right dad?" said Dante. "Where are those fools?" demanded Sparda.

"In the helicopter..." answered Vergil. Snake brought out a rotating barrel-revolver modeled grenade launcher, then brought out a rocket launcher and ammunition. Snake was not taking any chances against Sparda; he knew too well how deadly in combat Sparda is in his readings. Just when Snake had the necessary weapons out, he hears Raiden yell in pain.

"Huh!? Raiden!?!" Snake yelled out. As soon as he came out, he saw the Dark Knight in full view. Raiden landed to the ground with a cut across his cybernetic body suit, it immediately began repairing itself. "Raiden!...Guhhh..." Snake stood paralyzed. He was staring at the legendary demon of over two thousand years that slayed the demon armies and Mundas alone with his sword; which bared the same name.

"That...Was for hurting my sons...And you!" growled Sparda, pointing at Snake. The solider was paralyzed with fear. Sparda immediately moved torwards Snake, looming ever closer and closer.

Snake began to shake, not knowing what to do against the demon before him. Sparda then grabbed Solid Snake by his throat and lifted him up to Sparda's face, looking directly in his bright red eyes.

"Grrrrrrrrr...." growled Sparda. "......Geesh...Your even worse looking that your sons.." said Snake. 'Why the hell did I say that??! Oh, I'm so dead now,' thought Snake. Sparda then roared into Snake's face, just as Dante did earlier. Snake stared into the demon's eyes, til Sparda caught sight of the dog tags around Snake's neck.

"Hmmm??" Sparda wondered. He took the tags into his scaled hand and read the name on it. In full caps and engraved into the metal, it read, 'SOLID SNAKE'.

Snake brought the handgun behind his back closer. 'Good..Sparda's distracted,' he thought. Sparda then lifted his head up to face Snake, then said, "You are Snake....Your the legendary Solider of Fortune," Snake couldn't believe it, Sparda knew who he was.

"So...How will the living legend get himself out of this predicament....Hmm??" Snake quietly took aim at Sparda, but Sparda was smarter than that; he grabbed the hand with the handgun and smirked, "Nice try...Human." Snake knew this was gonna happen, "Oh are you sure? Now!" With speed, Raiden spears Sparda with his sword through the side.

"Grrraaahhh!!" screamed Sparda. Snake then took aim and shot the ram-horned demon through the torso. Raiden took the katana out of the target, before Sparda fell out. "It seems he knows who you are," said Raiden.

"He's been around for over two thousand years....That's how...." said Snake. "Uhm...Guys," the pilot called out, "I think we're in trouble.." Snake rushes towards the cockpit, then asked, "What's going on?!"

"I'm picking up three new targets on radar, but I don't see them..." said the pilot in distress. "Maybe they're cloaked, or invisible," answered Snake, trying to be reasonable in his answer.

"Or they're in another dimension!" shouted Sparda. Neilson and Raiden join Snake and the pilot. "I knew you were smarter than that, Solid Snake...But my three 'friends' desperately want to meet all of you...All three of 'them'..." said Sparda. Just as Sparda finished, three multi-colored portals formed above Sparda's head. The twins are cackling in the background; laughing til they run out of air. "What are those two laughing about?" wondered Snake, "Was it something Sparda said-" Then Snake heard a high-pitched whine-based sound echoing the area. Everyone was on high alert.

"What was that?!" screamed Neilson. The sounds continued, til it got louder as it approached the entrance of the portal. "Something's about to come out of there....," Dante cackles in the background, causing Snake to look over there.

"Shut up, you two!!!" screamed Snake. Raiden then turned towards the portal, then said, "Snake..." Snake then turned to Raiden, who was pointing at the portals. As few more seconds go by, Snake stared towards the portal; until three creatures that appeared as giant, demonized tapeworms came gliding out. Snake's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the creatures glided at them.

"What the hell are those things??!" asked the pilot. "They are called 'Giga-pede'. Sure they look like tapeworms to your human eyes, but they can travel through dimensions at will. They can channel electricity through their bodies, using it against their prey," answered Sparda. The trio of Giga-pedes glided towards the helicopter with grace, but the pilot comes up with an idea.

"Guys! Close the hatch doors!" the pilot cried out. Neilson and Raiden did as they were told, but Snake was puzzled.

"Why?" Snake asked. "I'll try to evade those things and try to take them down with the helicopter's own firepower, that way, we can turn our attention to the Spardas," answered the pilot.

"I see...Even if we got good firepower with this copter, I doubt we can outrun those Giga-pedes with this type of copter," said Snake, understanding the pilot's course of action. "We have to try, Snake...I'm not gonna sit here like a sitting duck. I was tasked to extract you and Raiden from the previous location near the city and return to base with both of you...'Alive'," said the pilot, "I am not going to fail that mission, I'll take any action to complete that task, even this."

"Are you sure? I don't want any casualties," said Snake. "There will be if we don't do something," the pilot said, looking Snake square in his eyes with seriousness. Snake understood. "Do whatever you can," said Snake. The pilot then switched on some switches and shouted out, "Guys! Hang on to something!" Raiden, Neilson, and Snake grabbed onto the handles in the copter. "Oh, god...Thank god those hatches are closed...I don't wanna go flying out," said Raiden. The group then heard the sound of high-pitched whining from earlier from the Giga-pedes, the battle was about to begin.

"Hang on!" the pilot shouted out. He coasts the helicopter to the left, away from the Giga-pedes. The giant demons flew torwards the helicopter. The pilot has experience with aerial assualts, but not like this. He fires the machine guns on the copter at the Giga-pedes, managing to hit two out of three of the group.

"Hah! Nailed ya...Whoa!" The pilot panicked as one of the Giga-pedes flew in front of the copter. He whisks to the right, causing the three occupants in the back to slide to the right. Raiden slides into Snake, landing in his lap.

"What the...Raiden!" yelled Snake. "Uh...Sorry," said Raiden with a teardrop on the right side of his head.

"That's just wrong..." said Neilson.

The pilot shot again with the machine guns, til one of the Giga-pedes fell; leaving two behind. "Hang on! I'll try to evade the threats!" shouted the pilot. He forcefully moves to the left, trying to out run the demon worms. Snake slides to the left, literally slamming into Raiden; hugging him into the metal wall.

"Bwah! Snake! Your....Squishing me!!!" gasped Raiden. "It's not my fault I'm bigger than you," answered Snake. The pilot then fires two heatseeking missiles, one at each Giga-pede. Two of the missiles hit each one, defeating the second of the three.

"Alright! Two down, one to go...Uh, oh..." What the pilot saw was that the Giga-pede was flying towards them, but this time it fired electrical energy balls towards the copter as it flew to the right, twirling in the air.

"Heads up!" the pilot shouted out as he moved torwards the right, but two of the electrical energy hitted the left wing of the helicopter, causing damage to the machine guns and wing all together.

"Gahh! The machine gun on the left wing is disabled! But the missile isn't!" the pilot called out. "Pump that last one with lead and missiles!!" cried Snake. "Yes, sir!." replied the pilot. Simultaneously; the pilot fired the right machine gun and all the missiles at the last Giga-pede, nailing it with everything the helicopter had.

"Ghhhhrrreeeeeee...." the last Giga-pede whined as it fell to the ground, defeated at last.

"Boo-yah! Nailed that sucker!" cheered the pilot. He immediately turned to Snake, Raiden, and Neilson, who now seemed they been through a cyclone. "Got them! Now we can get the hell out of here and back to base," said the pilot.

"Good..." groaned Snake, "Now the next thing is someone to tell Raiden...To get off me!" "Guh...Sorry Snake..." groaned the cybernetic ninja.

"Seriously, that's wrong on so many levels," replied Neilson, still holding onto the handle.

"Tell me about it..." groaned Raiden and Snake. Everyone rested for five minutes; catching their breaths from the intense aerial assault. Then, the helicopter rumbles, and the alarm goes off.

"What the!? What was that?!" cried Raiden. "The tail of the copter somehow is cut off! How is the question!" cried the pilot. Snake immediately opened the hatch, then saw something that made him angry: Vergil near the freshly cut tail of the helicopter with his sword unsheathed; giggling and smirking.

"No you didn't!" roared Snake. "Yes I did, what are you going to do about it, you fool.." sneered Vergil.

"You son of a--Huh!?" Snake sees Dante flying towards the center of the helicopter, aiming at him. "Gotcha!" sneered Dante.

"Snake!!" the pilot called out. He got out of his seat in the cockpit and rushed to Snake, in the process; seeing Dante. The youngest twin spins in a corkscrew fashion, enveloped with electrical energy. "Vortex!" Dante cried out as he took aim at Snake. "Snake!!!" the pilot pushes Snake out of the way of the 'Vortex' attack, taking the entire hit; sacrificing his life to save Solid Snake from the fate he met.

"Noooo!!! Richardson!!!" screamed Snake. Richardson, the pilot, died right before the three's eyes; taking the full damage of Dante's 'Vortex'. The helicopter twirled sideways in the air, aiming to crash land into the desert. "We're going down!!" cried Raiden. The copter made a crash course into the desert sands, landing belly down. Debris flew everywhere. Snake, Raiden, and Neilson were the only three survivors of the crash; but became overcome with grief of their fallen companion, who sacrificed his life in the name of duty to save Snake.

Snake retrieved his dog tags from around Richardson's neck, a casualty Snake wanted to avoid. "He was like a brother to me..." said Neilson, "He always cheered me on, when the moment gets tough.." Raiden lowered his head in sadness. Snake stood silent for a few minutes, then they heard a voice.

"Boo...hooo," the voice said. It was both of the Sparda brothers, including Sparda. "Such weak minds, don't ya think?" said Sparda, "Dante was aiming at you, but that fool got in the way...I've always had second thoughts, I always think to myself, 'why did I ever save those humans? maybe I should've left them to rot and kill each other!!' But all is lost. Soon; you three will join your fallen compadre very soon."

Filling with rage and anger; Snake turned to face the demon, gritting his teeth. "You...You...You monster!!" Snake then dashed torwards Sparda, prepared to use his fists. "Your supposed to be a good guy!!" Sparda dodged the punch, then kicked Snake in the gut with one hooved foot.

"Snake!!" cried both Raiden and Neilson. "Know your place, Solid Snake....Maybe I should've left all of you to die by Mundas...Maybe I should've," said Sparda.

"You lizard-like freak!" cried Raiden. Sparda looked up to Raiden, then said, "I have a surprise for all of you, and it's...'Explosive'," One cue, the sand formed an image of a skull in the dust as it rose; revealing a type of demon in it. What the sands summoned was another Hellgatekeeper similar to Greed, but this gatekeeper had one difference: a big, explosion-based organic sack it carried instead a coffin.

"Whoa...Are they the new versions of 'Greed'?" asked Snake, getting back on his feet. "No....I see you've met Lust, Sloth, Pride, and Greed...I want to introduce you to Wrath," said Sparda, pointing at one of the Wraths.

A new gatekeeper is revealed to Snake and the other two: The sin, Wrath. Snake backed up, watching how the Wraths moved. "There's a big group of them...What is our course of action..Snake?" said Neilson.

"Those sacks they're carrying...It looks like somekind of bomb.." said Snake, "And it looks unstable..."

"Should we see and find out?" asked Raiden, "Yeah, but away from those things, though," replied Snake. Snake brings out the Assault Rifle from the rubble and open fires at one of the Wraths, damaging it.

"Urrrrraaaagggghhh..." whined the Wrath as it took the hits from Snake. It took two more minutes til the Wrath turned into a kamikazi. "Urrrraaaaggggghhhhh!!" it roared til it dropped the sack, causing a huge explosion near two to three other Wraths. The blasts had a three feet blast radius, times it by three and the radius wiped out the surrounding Wraths in the process, knocking Snake, Neilson, and Raiden on their backs.

"Danm...That's some explosion," awed Raiden. "Man...I hate those Wraths...Useless," groaned Sparda. Dante got up from the shockwave, thens said, "Ka...Boom!!! Bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

Snake saw this to his advantage, "Aim your firearms at the Wrath, that way we can level the playing field in our favor!" "Yes, sir!" both Raiden and Neilson. They then altogether fired at the Wraths, hitting them with everything they had. Three of the Wraths dropped the organic bomb they carried, leveling the playing field in the soldier's favor. As the final Wrath fell in an explosion, Snake aimed the Assault Riffle at the Spardas. "Your turn, devil," Snake said.

"Devil....How cruel...I'm just getting started!" as soon as Sparda finished, the gatekeeper Greed appears in a bellow of sand with their coffins.

"Snake, aim at the Greeds first!" cried Raiden. The three opened fire at the Greeds, then one of their coffins open, releasing two skull spirits out of it's coffin. Snake and Raiden have seen this before; its summoning reinforcements. A swirl of sand summoned another type of gatekeeper all to familiar to them. It was wearing a red, robe-like outfit with a jester-based feathered mask. This was the gatekeeper, Lust.

The second was bigger than the Lust. It wore a complete robe, tattered with rips and tears from it's appearance. This was the gatekeeper, Pride. Armed with scythes; the two rush towards the group.

"Raiden, Neilson! Continue firing at the Greeds! I'll take out Lust and Pride!" ordered Snake. Raidn and Neilson did as they were told and continued firing at Greed. Snake fired at the Lusts with speed, but one of the quick ones got near him; ready to slice it's sickle into Snake. He saw this before and dodged out of the way and shot the Lust's head at point blank range, killing it.

"Sucker..." leered Snake, "I've seen that tactic before..." A Pride ran towards Snake, swinging it's scythe sideways. As like before, Snake leapfrogs over the Pride and guns it down with his Assault Riffle. "Man...These things don't learn," thought Snake. After combating with three of the sin gatekeepers for three minutes; only one lonely Greed was left.

"Alright, boys...One Greed left," said Raiden. Sparda then approaches the gatekeeper, "Let me borrow your coffin for a minute." The Greed grunted, then handed Sparda it's coffin.

"What the hell is going on?" wondered Neilson. Sparda crackled with purple electricity, then the current went to the coffin, opening it. Two other skull shaped spirits floated out of the coffin into the sand. This time; it wasn't a Pride, nor a Lust, it was a familiar gatekeeper and a new one altogether. The familiar one wore a white, cloud-colored robe. It's scythe was more longer and it's blade at the top was more wider and bigger than the Lusts and the Prides. A white strap of cloth covered it's eyes. This was the Hellgatekeeper Sloth.

The new one looked almost identical to the Prides, but there was differences between the two. One: It was bigger and it's robe outfit was in dark green, and two: It wielded a double-ended spiked staff instead of a scythe. "New to you? They are called 'Gluttony'," said Sparda, reading Snake's mind. The Hellgatekeeper, Gluttony, gave out a low toned roar, then with it's companion: Sloth, the two ran towards the group. Neilson fired at Sparda, while Snake and Raiden fired at the incoming Sloths and Gluttonys summoned by Sparda. It seems the legendary demon broke a certain rule to summon them; Greeds can only summon Prides and Lusts, but through Sparda, it was a different story.

"Dang! They're tough!" said Snake. When Snake was near a Gluttony, it took in a deep breath and spewed out sand at him. Raiden was shocked, but was glad Snake got out of there in time. "Whoa! It can spew out sand!? That's weird.." said Snake. After a few moments in battle, all the gatekeepers were dispatched, including the Greed that was left. "Alright, demon knight!" cried Snake, cutted up from the scythe attacks on his shoulder, legs, and arms; "Your going to leave here at once, we know we're no match for you...Leave us alone!!"

"I beg to differ...I saw how you suffered from the fall of your comrade...I think the 'Vanguard' wants to see you suffer more!" As if waiting for a signal, a puff of blacken clouds appeared, revealing their next opponent.

The opponent was like 'Death'. It wore a pitch-black robe that covered it's feet and hood up. Snake saw it's face, the eyes of the new gatekeeper was highlighted with bright blue. It too wielded a scythe, but the scythe was different. The scythe was bladed with a type of purple energy. It closely resembled the 'Grim Reaper'. This is the Hellgatekeeper that acts as the 'God of Death', more powerful than the other sins combined: the Vanguard. The Vanguard lets out a wicked cackle, levitating towards the group.

"Incoming! Get back!," Snake cried out, firing a rocket from the rocket launcher, directly hitting the Vanguard, but it wasn't enough. "Bullseye!" Just when Raiden said 'Bullseye', the Vanguard disappears and reappears near Raiden, preparing to swing it's big scythe.

"Look Out!!" screamed Neilson. Raiden already saw the Vanguard from the reflection off his kantana, and backflipped over the swing, firing his own Assault Rifle at it. "I saw you!" said Raiden. The hits were dealt, then the Vanguard teleported again. 'Man....This thing is like those Sloths...' thought Raiden.

Snake and Neilson looked around, then Snake saw the Vanguard reappear near Raiden, "Raiden!"

"I know!" Raiden answered. The Vanguard slashed downward with it's scythe, but Raiden responds and dodge rolls out of the way. The Vanguard gets it's own scythe stuck in the ground, giving the cyborg enough time to damage it. Raiden fired his gun at it, while moving around and slashing his sword; cutting it. After a few more seconds, it gets it's scythe unstuck and teleports away from Raiden.

"Nice move! I guess it got the messege to get away from us..." Raiden nodded, then he spotted the black clouds with the Vanguard coming through it towards Snake, ready to slice him.

"Snake! Behind you!!" Raiden roared. Snake started to turn around, seeing the Vanguard coming at him. There was no time to move. As the Vanguard took a swing with it's scythe, Neilson got in the way of the attack, protecting Snake as a shield. The Vanguard fatally sliced him deep in his abdomen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Snake. Another casualty was made, Snake grabbed onto his comrade, who, too risked his life for him. "No....Please...Don't die..." whimpered Snake. Neilson looked into Snake's eyes, then said, "I'm sorry it had to end like this *Cough cough* But...It has been an honor working with you, Snake...It was a *Cough cough* privilege to work with the living legend...." With one final breath, in Snake's arms; Neilson dies. Lament soon washed over Snake.

"No...No...Noooooo!!!" screamed Snake. Raiden lowered his head in sadness. This also gave fuel to Snake's rage, now at full compasity, he takes it out on the solider's killer: The Vanguard.

"You!! I'll Kill you!!!" roared Snake. The Vanguard didn't seem amused. Snake fired one grenade at it, but it teleported out of the way. "Damn you...Where are you!? Show yourself, you reaper!!" yelled Snake. His answer came when he sensed a cold feeling on the back of his neck. The Vanguard has appeared behind him. With no time for the Vanguard to react, Snake fires all the grenades that were left into the so-called 'God of Death', damaging it further. It fell back and vanished, never to reappear, but not defeated.

Just as Snake turned around to face the three Spardas; they were already gone. "Damn you!! Get back here!!" screamed Snake. He immediately fell to his knees. Raiden retrieved the dog tags around Neilson's neck, bringing it to Snake.

"It looks like they got away...Snake?" For the first time, Raiden sees Snake cry. Tears streamed down Snake's eyes in remorse. Two people sacrificed their lives to save his, and Snake didn't even want any casualties from the very beginning. Raiden approached Snake, then said, "I've contacted HQ...I told them what happened..Snake?" As Raiden was about to place his right hand on Snake's shoulder, Snake tensed up.

"I'm sorry...I'll leave you be til another copter arrives," said Raiden, understanding Snake's body language. Snake had both his arms covering his face, and he sobbed. He never sobbed like this before, but Neilson was like a friend to Snake; a brother, a best friend. Neilson sacrificed himself to save him from the assault of the Vanguard. The second helicopter approached the scene, landing near Raiden's location. Otacon was the first to jump out.

"I heard what happened," said Otacon. "There...Had been two casualties against the demons...Here's the dog tags," said Raiden, handing the dog tags to Otacon.

"Damn it....If only we acted sooner...Where's Snake?" asked Otacon. Raiden turned to face Snake, and Otacon could tell what is going on. He stared puzzled, then said, "This is the first time I saw Snake cry like that....I guess he took it hard..." Raiden turned to Otacon, "You should of seen how mad he got, and pumped that 'Death god' with grenades...He was angry."

"Death God?? You mean the 'Vanguard?' " asked Otacon. "Yes, We saw two more gatekeepers that were new: Wrath and Gluttony-" "Plus the Vanguard...Six out of seven so far..We better get out of here, go get Snake," said Otacon, stopping Raiden in mid-sentence.

Raiden jogged to Snake, then spoke, "It's time to go...We have to go, there we go...." Raiden helpped Snake to his feet, then guided him to the helicopter. Inside the helicopter; Snake stood silent, looking towards the ground holding the dog tags in his hands. Otacon didn't want to upset Snake anymore, but he just had to ask, "What happened, Snake?"

"Richardson sacrificed himself to save me against Dante...Then Neilson used himself as a sheild to save me from the Vanguard...I didn't want any casualties..." said Snake, refusing to look up.

"In times of combat, there has to be casualty, you should already know that...Even if we didn't ask for it," said Otacon. "....I'm gonna kill him..." muttered Snake.

"Huh? 'Kill' who?" asked Raiden. "First I'm gonna kill that Vanguard, then...I'm gonna kill that demon!" roared Snake.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dante and Vergil's Night Out: Devil Rave

The day turned to night as the three Spardas returned to Temen-Ni-Gru. The blackened sky was highlighted with the full golden moon, situated near the tower.

"Man, that was fun..." said Dante, "But still I wanna have more fun!" Vergil looked towards his twin brother, then said with emotion of ice, "Brother...What do you mean by 'More fun'?"

"Oh, come one Verg...You should know.." said Dante. Vergil thought for a minute. If he knew his brother too well; then parties and dance clubs would be the answer for Dante's 'More fun' statement.

"You can go have fun...But I'm staying here...I'm not like that," replied Vergil.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" exclaimed Dante, "The only time we had fun together was earlier today...Why do you want to stay here?"

"Brother...We may be twins, but I'm not like you. For starters; one: We are half-demon, two: If we did, the humans will see us as demons in our devil trigger," explained Vergil. "If we go as humans...They won't pay attention to us, we'll blend in perfectly...That is til someone finds out who we are, but who's gonna know...," said Dante.

"Hmmm...Good thinking, Dante....But still, I'm staying here--" "It may not be a bad idea, Vergil," a voice said. Both of the twins looked up towards the top of the steps, seeing their father in his human form. As a human, Sparda was dressed in a purple knee-long coat with red designs at the bottom rim end, around the chest area, the risen collar, and the rim ends of his sleeves. His pants were also the same color as his jacket. Near the top torso and the collor area, a type of golden skull-shaped buckle ornament held the jacket closed but not all the way closed. Diamond shaped frill-like fabric spiked out to the sides of the coat at the chest area with the opening of the jacket in a shape of a 'V'.

Underneath the purple coat was a red designed shirt, the same design as the rims as the end of the jacket, chest area, upper collar, and sleeves. The inner collar was as white as a cloud, the same color of his gloves on his hands. A necklace was worn around his neck with a chain of an amulet. The center of the amulet was a bright pinkish purple gem, filled with demonic energy. His shoes were as black as the night sky outside, with silver white buckles on the shoes. He too had silver hair, just like his sons, but it was slicked back, not down, nor spiked. Lastly; a monocle was shown on his right eye. Dressed like a rich human man, women would like him because of his good looks. Maybe this trait was passed on to his sons, who he almost looks almost like.

"Come now, Vergil..." said Sparda, "We've been stuck in this tower for over a thousand years, and the only time we actually got out was to test our demon power against those fools in that helicopter,"

"That's true....But.." stammered Vergil. "But what? It would be good for all of us, I'm going to do some traveling in my human guise; it would be wise to take this opportunity to join your brother and have some fun with him, brother to brother," said Sparda, placing his right gloved hand on Vergil's right shoulder.

"Yes, father," said Vergil. Vergil knew his father was right, so he turns to Dante, then said, "You win, Dante..Where do you want to go?" Dante smiled up, then said, "I know where to go." The two brothers walked through the desert on foot. If they used their devil trigger, then the inhabitants would panic; so they decided to stay in their human form.

"What's the city called up ahead again?" asked Vergil. "Central....I hear they have a really good club to party there!" replied Dante. Vergil wanted to turn around and walk away, but he told his father that he would accompany Dante and take Sparda's advice to get out of the tower to have some fun.

The two finally arrive at Central, walking around the streets to sight see and admire their new environment.

"Whoa...This place is big.." awed Dante, "I didn't know cities are this big..." "Big buildings, towering skyscrapers, cars driving around the streets...That is a city, brother," answered Vergil, looking around as well. Dante looked around once again, then turned to his brother, "They have old modeled cars here? What has this generation come to? The only thing new we saw was a military helicopter.."

"I guess they haven't adjusted to change yet," replied Vergil, "Not yet, though..." Dante and Vergil continued to walk down the streets upward, til Dante sees their destination.

"Oh! There it is! Bro! There it is!" said Dante like a happy child, pulling on Vergil's jacket sleeve. The dance club they approached had neon-like lights in both green and blue. The light read out, 'Blood Ruby'. Vergil immediately rolled his eyes, but went with his brother. The music was blaring and shaking the entire building with the type of music Dante himself liked: Techno, Rave, Darkwave, and any good dance music.

"Wow...This place is booming...Oooohhh, they're playing my music!" Dante said as he rushed torwards the dancefloor. Vergil found a seat near the dancefloor, watching Dante have his 'fun'.

Dante dances to the beat, spinning to the music with grace. "Oh, yeah!" said Dante. He then notices Vergil sitting by himself, then shouted out, "Come on, brother! The music's great!"

"I'm listening to it..." answered Vergil. 'For humans...Their music isn't that bad at all,' Vergil thought. After a few minutes, a woman with red hair notices Vergil sitting alone. Her red hair was in a type of a sideway braided ponytail that hung in the front of her head. She wore a white shawl-like topped shirt with short sleeves. She also wore dark-brown colored pants with a belt that had three connective rings as the centerpiece. Her heeled boots were also the same color, including the gloves on her hands.

'Vergil...' she thought to herself, 'What is he doing here? Well..I see Dante, but him, too?' She walked to Vergil, then asked, "What compelled you to accompany your brother?" Vergil looked up, then said, "Lucia! What are you doing here?"

"To have fun," answered Lucia, "Knowing you, in your place; I wouldn't come with my brother, why did you?"

"I'm just taking my father's advice...." answered Vergil, avoiding eye contact with Lucia.

"Hmph...Your daddy's boy aren't you? Why are you so obedient to your father?" asked Lucia. Vergil didn't answered. Lucia used this to her advantage.

"Come on...You need to settle down, quit being so uptight," she said to Vergil, "Why don't you be like your brother and have some fun for once in your life."

"Nnnghh...mmmmhh," Vergil grunted, trying to find what to say, but there was no reply. "I thought so...No answer to back yourself up; come on, let's dance," said Lucia, grabbing Vergil's sleeve.

"But...But I can't dance...I don't even know how...!!" Vergil panicked, trying to get out of the situation. "Maybe your brother can teach you some tricks," answered Lucia, knowing all to well that this was a tactic Vergil was using to get out of this.

Lucia took Vergil to the dancefloor, near Dante. Dante looked torwards Lucia, then said, "Lucia!? You're here too?"

"Yep, and I had to drag your brother to the dancefloor," answered Lucia. Vergil nudges Dante in the shoulder, then said in a whisper, "Dante...I don't know how to dance...Help me, brother..." "Relax, bro..." answered Dante, "Just stay near me with Lucia and learn." Vergil sighed, but still in a panic. The next music began within three seconds, the beats began to pick up.

"Guhhh...Oh, boy," sighed Vergil as he tried to copy how Dante danced, trying to keep up with Lucia.

"There ya go..Keep it up," said Lucia. Vergil chuckled to himself mentally, but he knew he had to do better to keep up with the female demon in human guise. Dante watched his older twin, then nudged him in the shoulder, "Hey...Your doing good, keep it up, bro...It's about to get better."

"Really? I hope I didn't mess this up," answered Vergil. The beats of the song began to pick up, and the dance moves began to amplify.

Vergil observed Dante, then repeated it, mimicking his brother's moves to his own. Lucia was impressed of Vergil's valor. "Oh my.." she cooed, "Your a quick learner, aren't ya?" "I'm not gonna ruin your fun...I will give it my all," answered Vergil. The third song then began to play, but Dante immediately recognized it. "Hold on...That song...That beat...Brother! What's this song called again?" Dante asked Vergil.

"Oh...I know this song, too..I always hear you listening to it while reading. It's called 'Taste the Blood', don't you remember, brother?" answered Vergil.

"I knew it!" said Dante, "I love this song!" As the song continued; Vergil picked up the pace alongside Lucia, til they were at equal pace. As the first part of the song almost over, the moves amplified to the rush of beats and percussion-based techno effects, but when the verse to start the second replay of the song was sung; the beats slowed down, slowing the pace of each dance move. 'Maybe this wasn't a bad idea....' thought Vergil, 'I should join my brother to these places more often.' After a few minutes; the song ended, playing a calming, soothing slow dance song.

"Hm? What's this?" wondered Vergil. "Awww, they're playing a slow dance..." said Lucia. Vergil knew how to slow dance, but not in a presence of a woman. Vergil was caught off guard when Lucia wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. She then rested her head on his chest. "Mmm?! mmmm..." Vergil didn't fight back, he complied to this new feeling and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dante sneaked behind his brother and hugged him, "I ain't got nobody to dance with...Can I share?" "Knock yourself out..." said Lucia in a low tone.

After a few hours, the three leave the club, 'Blood Ruby'. "Whooo...That was fun!" shouted Dante, "We should do that again sometime...But I bet you wanna stay home, eh?" Vergil turned to his brother, then replied, "Actually..Maybe I should get out once in awhile..Let's do this again sometime." Dante smiled, then responded, "We better get back, it's been about nine hours and dad is probably is wondering where we're at..."

"True, brother...We better get home.." said Vergil, "Father might be worried about us, does he know your out, too?" Lucia turned to Vergil, "I didn't need to tell him...Your dad's empathic, he already knows."

The three walk through the streets to the desert, heading back to Temen-Ni-Gru under the dawn lit sky. As they arrived; Dante, Vergil, and Lucia were tired and exhausted. Lucia went to bed, but just as Dante and Vergil was heading towards their rooms, a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks, "Well?" The twins immediately turned around, facing their father; still in human form, "How was your night out? You three were gone for little over nine hours...How was it?"

"We had a blast!" said Dante, "You should've came with us, the humans can play good music!"

"Mmmm....Don't attach yourselves to those humans, don't forget it was their kind that sealed us here," said Sparda.

"We haven't forgotten....They will soon pay for their deed," said Vergil. "That's right," replied Dante.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten..Don't become attached to those fools...They will suffer even more when I activate the Hell Gates, but I believe I found the perfect guardians for some of them," said Sparda, clenching his left gloved hand.

"Where did you travel to, father? We must know," asked Vergil. "If your insisting..." started Sparda, "I have traveled to six different locations: I went to a city ruins that used the planet's energy as fuel; taking command of a legendary former-hero with only one wing."

"Ohhhh..." awed Dante. "Next; I went to a holy, ruined city; filled with pyre-flies and took command of an Aeon\Sin hybrid entity that has two souls in one body that is rumored to have lived for millions of years and the ultimate Aeon\Sin deity in attack, defense, magic, and power. Then I went to two ninja villages of desert and forest; taking hold on their leader with demons sealed in their flesh-like body; next I went to a world that is the heart of everything, taking control of the realm's ruler, wielder of a sword that looks like a key. Last I traveled to the Dema-Makai territory to a demonic castle; controlling their animal-like ruler with human and battle-demon blood coursing through his veins and his canine-like demon companion," said Sparda.

"You've been busy, father...Are they considered guardian material?" asked Vergil. "They are supreme in their own ways, powerful fighters, rulers, and deities," answered Sparda, "We will commence our revenge! But I bet you boys are exhausted from your night out. Go to bed, I'll tell you more when you have aroused from your slumber." The twins nodded, then finally went to their rooms to bed. In mere hours, the demonic battle for supremacy and revenge will escalate to new levels not any human can imagine. Soon, The battle for salvation will begin.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gemini's Assault: Enter the Firestorm Brothers, Agni and Rudra

The busy day in Central was bustling with activity. Soldiers and military personal all asked, "Did you hear that a tower rose from the ground?" and another would ask, "What has this world come to?". Back at Roy Mustang's office in the Central military headquarters, the group then questions about the event of Temen-Ni-Gru rising from the ground.

"What caused that tower to rise from the ground?" asked Roy. "I don't know, Colonel," answered Havoc, "Did something triggered the tower to rise like that?" Ed looked at the book on Roy's desk, then came up with a possible theory.

"When we translated the text on the back of the hardcover and read it out loud yesterday.....That's when it rose up from the ground...I think we made a mistake on finding this book and causing the tower to rise," said Ed.

"You mean we caused the tower to rise, brother?" asked Al. "Yes, Al...I believe we did cause the tower to rise from the earth, now we need to find a way to send it back," answered Ed.

"How are you going to do that, Fullmetal?" asked Roy. "We have to find a way...If this text caused the tower to be reawakened, then maybe there's a way to reverse it," answered Edward.

Alphonse looked at the back page hard cover, then said, "There's nothing here...No way to reverse it in demon text.."

"I don't think it would be shown there, but maybe we can find it somewhere else," answered Ed.

"We have to go back to the library, maybe there will be answers; just as there was earlier," replied Al. Edward nodded, "Yeah..Let's head back there."

Back at Temen-Ni-Gru; two identical headless demons stood side by side. The two demons were actually swords of one of the two elements: Fire and Wind. Even though they were identical; they were two different colors: Red and Blue.

"Brother...Dante and Vergil had fun last night," the red demon sword said to the blue demon sword, "Maybe we should have fun as well." "I don't know, brother..." said the blue demon sword, "Is there anything to do?"

"Silly Rudra! We are demons, we have fun by destruction and wrecking things," said the red demon sword to Rudra, "That city the two Spardas went to, what was it called?"

"The city was called 'Central'....Why Agni?" asked Rudra. "We can go have fun and wreck, destroying that pathetic city," said Agni, "To show them our power, and consummate the plan of Sparda; showing no mercy to those puny humans with flame and gust!"

"You guys are giving me a headache..." groaned Sparda, "No wonder my son, Dante doesn't want to be near you two together." "Oh, you are so modest, all powerful Sparda," said Rudra, waving his right clawed blue hand up and down, "What do you think, dark knight? Should we show no mercy at the city of Central? Can we have fun as well, brother to brother?"

Sparda could feel his head pound from the constant chatter of Agni and Rudra, but maybe this 'fun' idea of theirs could prove useful to demonstrate the extent of demon might and power. "You know...If you want to have fun, then maybe causing choas in Central may not be a bad idea," said Sparda, getting up from the bottom three steps.

"Really?" asked Agni, "Can we? Can we?" "Cause as much damage til your hearts content...When your both finished, head on back, but to your room," said Sparda. "Oh, good! Brother! Let's go out and have some fun!" cheered Rudra. A boot like shoe flies towards and nails only Agni, bouncing off him nailing Rudra.

"Will you two ever shut up!!" screamed Dante. Music was blaring from his room, trying to block off Agni and Rudra's chatter. In a room next door, Vergil tries to read a book he obtained few hours ago. 'Damn it, Dante....' fumed Vergil mentally, 'I can understand the Firestorm Brother's constant chatter, but I'm trying to read here!'. Placing a bookmark on the page left on, Vergil sets the book down and heads to Dante's room.

"Will you mute yourselves for at least ten whole minutes!!" roared Dante; then Vergil tapped on his left shoulder. "Huh? Oh, let me guess, the music too loud?" asked Dante.

"You read my mind, brother..." said Vergil. "Let us go! To Central!-" "Can I have my shoe back!?" Dante called out, interrupting Agni. "Here!" Agni tosses the thrown shoe back to Dante. He immediately catches it, "Thanks!"

The Firestorm Brothers rush off out of the tower, heading to their destination. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sparda reverts to his demon form, then said, "Finally....No more chatter." Sparda walks to his study, entering with only the clicking sound of his hoofed feet.

"Hmmmm...Quiet at last..." he said to himself. A two people sized stone slab stood in the center of the left side of the big study. A desk-like tray with dagger-based scalpels, a bowl, and other demonic or human based instruments rest on it. shelves of books of demonic origin of spells, enchantments, hexes, curses, and demon history was held there like a library.

Vials of various liquids rested on other shelves; plus jars and vases. Some of the containers contained poisons, potions, and other things. Sparda moved to his desk, instantly turning to a picture in a frame propped up to view. The picture was of a long, blonde haired woman dressed in a red outfit. Sparda gazed into the picture with sadness of remorse.

"Eva...." Sparda said softly, "I'm sorry...For not being there when you needed me...." Tears began streaming down Sparda's closed eyes onto the sides of his face. Unknownst to Sparda, Trish witnessed the scene.

"You miss her...Don't ya?" she asked. Sparda looked up at Trish, then spoke. "It's funny...You look just like her, almost. Eva doesn't wear black and you do...*sniffles*" Sparda putted the picture back to it's original place and lowered his head onto the desk, crying to himself.

Dante and Vergil soon arrive, "Dad...Devils don't cry, remember?" said Dante, tears streaming down his face.

"That's right, father...Devils do not cry, but yet..." Vergil said, trying to hold his 'human' emotions in check, but he too couldn't prevent himself from crying.

"My sons....I'm sorry...Come here..." The two Sparda brothers walk to their saddened father and hugged one another; crying together. Trish left the study, leaving Sparda and his sons alone for awhile.

'Sparda....I didn't knew...How much sadness was truly in your heart, til now,' thought Trish. As she walked into her room, she comes face to face with an apparition of a blonde haired woman who closely resembled her. The apparition wore a red outfit, identical to the picture of Eva. The ghost 'was' Eva, the woman who fell in love with the demon knight, Sparda.

"Trish.." the ghost said to her, "Something terrible is about to begin...He is blinded from former judgement. You must set Sparda straight...Heed my words...If Sparda angers the leaders, rulers, warriors, and deities...There will be hell to pay..." Trish couldn't believe this, she was actually seeing a ghost of Sparda's wife before her, and it was talking to her.

"He has been blinded by rage, sadness, and remorse...Please, since you closely resemble me..Can you save him? Save him...From himself..," the ghost said; fading back into the spirit realm. Trish took those words, but still she didn't want to believe she was hearing a spector speak to her.

"Was I seeing things?" Trish said to herself, "Was I imagining things? Did that ghost actually talk to me? Hmmmm..."

Ed and Al; accompanied by Havoc and Hawkeye, walked towards the library. "I hope there's answers to all this," said Havoc, "There's gotta be an explanation to all of this..." Just as the group approached the first of the intersections of the busy streets to the library, a empty car comes flying at them with slow speed to anticipate the course of evasion.

"Look out!" screamed Hawkeye. Ed and Al move to the right, while Havoc and Hawkeye move to the left. Ed breathed a sigh of relief, but was startled of what caused the car to fly.

Ed saw a bulked up, headless figure standing before him. It's skin was dark red like fire or blood with clawed hands. There was a type of spike-like structured ridges running down it's right shoulder to it's wrist. The figure wore a type of tattered shorts with a tattered and torn bright red fabric in the center. "Human!" a voice shouted towards Edward. At first Ed didn't know where the voice was coming from, til the headless figure rose up its sword; a segmented-based bladed sword with an fiery glow as the centerpiece. On the top of the handle's hilt, is a head-like ornament with glowing orange-red eyes.

"I'm over here, boy..." the head on the hilt spoke, like an functioning head. "What the?! What are you!? A sword!?!" screamed Ed. From behind the group, a slice of gust winded torwards them, blowing them forward the ground; but only Al stood in place.

"Brother!!" screamed Al. Everyone turned around as they got up, seeing another headless figure behind them. The bulked up figure was identical to the red one, but it was blue as blue. The same ridged out spiked structures was on it's left arm instead of right. It wore the same tattered shorts as the red one, but the tattered and torned fabric was a deep blue. Like the red one's sword, it was identical, but the centerpiece was a bright blue glow. Al faced the blue figure and got into his karate stance with both armor metal arms up in defense.

The figure, too rose it's blade up after it got out of it's swordslash stance. The head ornament was blue with bright-blue highlighted eyes. "I was hoping you would fall over, armored one," the ornament spoke.

"Gah! That one's a sword, too?" said Ed. Hawkeye brought out her handguns and aimed at the blue figure, "Who are you? What are you, and what do you want?!" she questioned.

"We are the twin gatekeepers of Temen-Ni-Gru," said the red demon sword. "Yes, we are brothers; like Gemini, and demons," replied the blue demon sword.

"Twin brothers...? But your both identical..." said Al. "Yes...We are twin brothers, but of two different elements: Agni uses the element fire, due to his red appearance..." the blue figure said, pointing it's blue left clawed hand at the red figure, named 'Agni'. "That is true, brother...And Rudra specializes in wind, due to his blue-like appearance," said Agni, pointing at it's twin, named 'Rudra'.

"Agni....Rudra..." muttered Havoc, "Ed...I was looking in that book earlier today before heading to Roy's office; I read about those two...Their known by the only alias as, 'The Firestorm Brothers'.

"We are the Firestorm Brothers, you weak, fleshling!" roared Rudra, "And we came to make you suffer!!" Agni raised his blade into the air, swishing it; releasing a stream of fire towards the group.

"Move!!" screamed Ed, "Al! Come on!" "Coming!" called Alphonse. They splitted paths to dodge the stream of fire; Ed turns around to face Agni, who amazingly reached to him and grabbed him by his coat. "Brother!!!" screamed Al. Agni slams Ed into a wall, then rose the hilt towards him, facing the demon.

"Looks can be deceptive, child..." said Agni, "We may appear as swords with our body hosts; but we are still the same, all the demons and devils give you our eternal thanks to you and your brother...."

"Thanks!? For what!?" screamed Ed. Agni drew the hilt closer, then said, "For releasing us from our prison with the book you found..." Ed was stunned, did the book really do all that? Alphonse kicks Agni's back, causing the red Firestorm brother to release Edward. "Gaaahhh!!" roared Agni.

"Let go of my brother, you jerk!" yelled Al. Ed fell to the ground, then ran for it, "Thanks, Al! Now get out of there!" After thanking his younger brother, Ed was intercepted by Rudra. "Don't move, wretched urchin!" roared Rudra, aiming his blade at Ed.

"We've been waiting for this day for over a thousand years; we've been watching all of your progress, hoping you would translate the text to our favor. Now the time has come! And its all thanks to you..." said Rudra, more explanatory as Agni. Ed couldn't believe this, the book him and Al found in the ruins was like a ticket to freedom for the demons of Temen-Ni-Gru, and he caused it without knowing it. Hawkeye fires her handguns at Rudra, making successful hits when sprays of blood appeared.

"Ed! Move it!" Hawkeye yelled. "Brrraaaggghhh! Foolish human! You are no match for my wind!" Rudra swished his blade diagonally up, releasing a gust of wind as strong as a hurricane.

"Gaaahhh! I can't escape!" screamed Hawkeye. "Brother!" Agni called out. Alphonse punched mercilessly at Agni, hitting him with everything his armor body had. "This is for hurting my brother!!" screamed Al. Agni slashed his sword, but Al moves out of the way with every move of the fire blessed blade.

"Armored one, you are making me....Blaze with anticipation!!!" Agni swinged his sword again, summoning a wall of fire at Al.

"Al! Move!" cried Havoc. Al dodge rolls out of the way; then rams into Agni, pushing him into a wall. "Gahhh!! Rudra!!" screamed Agni.

"Brother! I'm coming!!" cried Rudra, answering Agni's distress call. Rudra charges towards Alphonse with both arms out, blade in hand; then slashed his sword with such force that the wind was as strong as a gail storm wind.

"ED!!!!" Al screamed, flying backwards into a car. "Al!! You monsters!" roared Ed. "Bwah ha ha ha ha!! This is fun, brother!!" cheered Agni. "But Agni...You were getting pummeled...I was worried," answered a concerned Rudra. "I know...Shall we make them pay?" asked an understanding Agni. "Yes...They shall suffer!" replied Rudra.

"Al! Are you okay!?" cried Ed. "Yeah...I've been through worse...I'll be alright," replied Al. Havoc fired his handgun at Rudra and Agni, hitting them with sucess behind a car.

"Hey!" cried out the Firestorm Brothers. "Why is he shooting us?" asked Agni.

"He won't get away with this...Feel the winds of a hurricane!!" Rudra said as he took a swing with his sword, summoning winds with a force of a hurricane. The winds were so strong that the car went flying, and Havoc stood no chance against it.

"AGGGHHH!!!" screamed Havoc, flying backwards. Ed turned to Havoc, but he called out, "I'm alright! At least I didn't have a car falling on me!" Ed nodded in relief, then turned to the demons, "You think this is fun to you!!? Remember this: It's all fun and games...Til someone gets hurt...," said Ed, alchemizing a blade to his automail.

"Ohhhh....He knows alchemy, too," awed Agni. "Just like Agnus...But more advanced," answered Rudra. Ed charged forward towards the two gatekeepers, but wasn't prepared for the oncoming assault.

"You fool...Now die!" both Agni and Rudra said in unison, swing both blades together to combine fire with wind; a deadly combination. "What the....Wahhh!!" Ed dodged out of the way, but not unscathed: His coat at the sleeves were caught on fire, and bruised from the physical brutality of wind.

"Damn it...It's like fighting against the forces of nature: Fire and Wind," Ed said to himself. Agni and Rudra laughed together.

"Aww...Looks like we're gonna have...'Shrimp'..on a barbie...Bwah ha ha ha!!" cackled Agni. Rudra continues to laugh.

"Get it? 'Shrimp'...On a barbie...? Get it, brother? Bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Agni said, laughing at his joke. This caused three to four pulsing anger marks to appear over Ed's entire top half of his head, making him see red.

"Shrimp!? I'll show you!!" roared Ed, "I'm not a shrimp!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!"

"Enough playtime, brother...It is time," said Rudra. "Yes it is..." answered Agni. As Ed charged forward in rage; Agni and Rudra charge forward as well, just as Rudra did when charging at Alphonse; with blades in hand.

"Now you will see why we're called the 'Firestorm Brothers'!" cried the two gatekeepers. 'Well, soon you will find why I'm the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'...' thought Ed. Alphonse joins Ed in the onslaught.

"Al!" said Ed in surprise. "Your not fighting them alone, let's fight brothers vs. brothers," said Al. Edward nodded, then turned to the two brothers they were about to take down: the Firestorm Brothers: Agni and Rudra. Agni fights Ed, while Al tangles with Rudra; hoping this new strength of brotherhood will be enough.

Rudra swings his sword at Alphonse, but he ducks in time after the swing and pushes the demon gatekeeper backwards, catching Rudra off guard. After beginning to stagger; Al takes this opportunity to elbow into Rudra's gut of his demon host. Ed leaps over each swing from Agni. As the gatekeeper thrusts his blade forward, Ed leaps onto it and runs up the blade, using automail blade to cause damage on Agni's demon host.

"That's what you get...For calling me short...Agni!" yelled Ed. "That is for hurting my brother...The both of you two will pay for this....Dearly," Al threatened, "Rudra...."

"Bah! Your nothing but flesh and bone....Weaklings!" roared Agni, "How are you beating us!?"

"So now you know both our names...And now we know both of yours, Alphonse..." said Rudra. "We know both of your names now...Edward..." said Agni.

"You may know our names...But you don't know us," said Ed. "Enough! With fire and wind; we will kill you; here and now!" roared both Agni and Rudra. The twin gatekeepers continued the assault. Roy rushed towards the battlefield, but Hawkeye stops him, "No, Colonel...This is a battle against two sets of brothers: the Elrics, and the Firestorm Brothers...We mustn't interfere." Roy acknowledges this, and watches the battle.

Ed continues to slash at Agni, while Al continues to pummel Rudra. Ed then runs to a pile of metal debris and transmutated it into a medieval based lance, a type of lance knights use in jousting. "Al, here!" Ed cried out, tossing the lance to Alphonse. "Thanks!" cried Al. The two brothers, Agni and Rudra, rush at the Elrics with speed. Al countered Rudra with the lance as both weapons clashed together. Alphonse was not going to let Rudra get away with their 'fun' hurting other people no more.

Ed transmutated a spear for himself against Agni, the very same spear he made through alchemy when combating a chimera that Father Cornello set loose to kill him. Agni swinged his blade, but Ed leaped over it, using the spear to nail Agni's host body with the non-bladed end. Rudra continues to combat against Al, locked in a stalemate.

"Foolish human...What hope do you have against us? All of us demons will come here, more stronger than us and destroy til there's nothing left...Your nothing but a weak, pathetic human destined to die!" said Rudra.

"But there's just one problem in your statement, Rudra," said Al. "And that will be?" asked Rudra. Al then looked at Rudra, then said in a leer-like fashion, "I'm just a soul inhabiting a suit of armor."

"What?!" cried Rudra. Alphonse took this moment and nailed Rudra with the spear end of the lance into his arm, knocking the demon sword out of his hand. Ed continued to weaken Agni. Just as Agni took the blade of his sword and swing at Edward, with supreme force, Ed knocks the sword upwards into the air and attacks the host body with the bladed end of the spear. "Fun time's over!" cried Ed, nailing the host with every hit. As two minutes of attacking went by, Agni; the sword came crashing down into the ground blade first. The host body fell backwards into the ground, rendered unconscious.

"Brother!! No!!!" screamed Rudra, retrieving his sword. He knocks Al out of the way and runs to a unresponsive Agni. "Brother!! Say something!!" cried Rudra. Still no answer.

"Agni's just knocked out, he'll be alright...If you don't want to suffer the same fate, I'd advise both of you to get out while you still can!" said Ed. Rudra looked towards Ed, then to Al; anger began to build. "I shall avenge my brother!!" roared Rudra. He then takes Agni into his host's available hand and enters a sword fighting stance with both blades; one in front and one in back.

"I will make you pay for this! Agni was my only brother! Who I enjoy his company and spend time together with! I'll kill the both of you with fire and wind!!" screamed Rudra.

"What part of 'Agni's just knocked out' do you not understand!?" yelled Ed. Rudra was blinded with rage, now with both elements of fire and wind in his possession, the battle was about to get worse.

"Oh, great...We're dead now...We should've taken Agni down last instead first," groaned Ed. Al place his right hand on Ed's left shoulder, then said, "Don't worry, brother...We can take Rudra down."

"I don't know Al...There's one of him, and two of us, but he has both fire and wind at his disposal...What chance do we have?" Ed questioned his younger brother.

"I have faith...We can overcome anything heading our way...We've done so before in the past; Ed..We can take Rudra down together as one," said Al, raising Ed's spirits.

"Yeah.." Ed nodded in agreement. The two Elric brothers have been through so much; and this was to the next level. Together as one, they will combat Rudra.

"Do you think you can defeat us?!" cried Rudra, "With fire and wind; I will cease your existance!!" Ed and Al setted their sights on Rudra and attacked at full force.

Rudra swung Agni at Ed, while swinging his own blade at Al, using the elements. "Time...To burn!" cried Rudra, slashing the two blades into an 'X' of flames and gust.

"Brother, get back!" cried Al. "Al! Split!" Ed called out. Alphonse went right, Edward went left, dodging the attack completely unscathed together; despite Ed dodging it alone.

"Alright! Let's go!" cried both the Elrics. The two rush at Rudra again, dodging the attacks from both blades. Ed hits Rudra with the bladed end of his spear and Al retaliates with the sharp end of the lance. Rudra continues to fight, til Ed and Al together knock both blades high into the air.

"This is it! The finale!" both Elrics said in unison. They simultaneously attack Rudra with all their might in less than five minutes. The blades come crashing down, blade first into the ground. Rudra's host goes down. Ed and Al stood still, then Ed broke the silence, "We better get them out of the city before they come around." Roy then ordered a group of soldiers to get to both of the Firestorm Brothers. "Easy...Easy," said one military personal. "Man...They must be weighing a ton.." groaned another. Al looked towards the sky, admiring the sunset, til he saw a type of white light falling towards the soldiers.

"Guys!! Move!" Al shouted. The personals moved quickly as they saw something coming at them from above.

"Light....Shockwave!!!" a deep, very raspy, demonic voice called out. A chimeric type of creature smashes one of it's light highlighted paws into the ground, causing a surge of white, light energy to spread. The shockwave didn't hurt anyone, nor Rudra. Ed and Al saw the creature stand on it's bird-like talon feet with feathers on it's legs, stirring in the wind from the east. It's two sets of wings glowed with pure white light. The two Elrics have seen this beast before; in the demon book, it's picture was shown in it.

"Ed....In that book, that thing looks like..." started Al. "Al...It is...It's Beowulf, the LightBeast," answered Ed. The creature, named 'Beowulf', picks up a rock with it's right paw, then spoke, "This rock represents a human...This is what I do to them...For hurting one of us." Beowulf's right paw began to glow a more intense brighter shade of white, then he instantly destroys the rock in it's grip.

"Grrrraaaaaahhhh!!!" roared Beowulf, destroying the boulder. He then turned to Ed, "I heard you over there, you little runt...How do you know my name?!" On signal, an anger mark appears over Ed's head.

"What did you call me?! You overgrown horned beast!!!" yelled an enraged alchemist. "Ed! No!" shouted Al. Ed runs towards Beowulf with the spear in hand. "I'll show you!!!" screamed Ed. Beowulf's jaw drops with a teardrop appearing on the right side of his head, but snaps back to reality.

"I'll demonstrate...Why they call me...The LightBeast!!!" Beowulf roared, hitting Ed with his left paw. Edward goes flying through a building wall, unknowingly crashing into Hughes.

"Gaaahhh!!!" they both screamed.

Beowulf picks up the two demon hosts of Agni and Rudra, then flies towards the two swords and nabs then with his tail. "You'll all die! By the blade of Sparda!!!" roared Beowulf, then flew off to the direction of the tower. Before flying away, in the distance Beowulf cried out to Ed, "We'll meet again, you little shrimp!!" Ed immediately runs out of the building in a fit of rage. "Where is he!? I'm gonna kill that....Chimeric sphinx!!" Ed roared. Al deadpanned.

"Brother...Beowulf took off with Agni and Rudra...He's gone..." answered Al.

"Rats!" shouted Ed. Hughes comes stumbling out through the wall Ed flew into, "What was going on out here? I better check if its okay..." Hughes then reaches in his jacket and pulls out a picture of a little girl with her mother in the picture.

"Good...Its okay..." sighed Hughes. Roy, Havoc, and Ed immediately deadpans in an expression of "What the!?!" Al explains the situation that transpired without Hughes noticing it, "Two demons attacked us, calling themselves the 'Firestorm Brothers'. Their names were Agni and Rudra. After we defeated them, and I mean Ed and I; a third demon calling itself the 'LightBeast' named Beowulf flew in, hitted Ed into that wall; then retrieved the Firestorm Brothers and fled. We'll be seeing them again in the future."

"Whoa...First the tower rises from the ground; then we get attacked by demons, what's this world coming to?" asked Hughes. Ed then turned to Al, then said, "Al...The Firestorm Brothers both told me something,"

"What did they tell you, brother?" asked Al. "They said you and I released them from their prison in the tower...That book was the ticket to freedom for them," answered Ed. Roy couldn't believe this, "So this whole time...The text was actually a spell to free them from their entrapment and we happened to translate it and read it out loud?!"

"Me and Al did most of the translation...It's most of it our fault--" "Now you finally know the truth!" a female voice called out. Ed and Roy looked behind them, facing Lady still on her motorbike.

"You knew about this...How is the question!?" asked Roy in anger. "Come with me, your were supposed to be at some library, right..? Let's head there, then. I'll tell you the whole story," said Lady. The whole truth was about to be revealed; including a tragic quest to save the human race from an enraged demon, blinded by madness, remorse, and lament. In mere moments...The paths of the three parties are about to converge one at a time, becoming entangled in vines of destiny and revelations. The time is about to come.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Identity Diversion

Ed couldn't believe this, this whole time it was that 'book' that acted as a 'seal'. With that 'seal' broken; the demons were free. This thought continued to plague the state alchemist as the group headed towards the Central Library. As they entered the library; they immediately headed to the demonology section where most of the research was taking place. With the book under Roy's left arm, they walked to the table area where the Elrics translated the inscription.

"Alright...Now that we seem to be on the same side...Or not, what do you and your group know of this book?" questioned Ed. Al looked at Lady, then said, "We know who you are now...And we know 'Lady' isn't your real name."

"Hmm....I guess you boys did a background check on me...We have been guarding the ruins you and your brother was at a few days ago for years; making damn sure the demons of Temen-Ni-Gru don't get out," said Lady.

"Even killing those that were excavating there, and the soldiers, too?" asked Hawkeye. "Yes...Because they found the book. Some of us call it, 'the Devil's Handbook'; either-way...Our task of preventing them from escaping was successful, but a few days before these two made it to the ruins, demons appeared spontaneously," answered Lady.

"Really? despite the seal not being broken?" asked Ed. "They're just low leveled demons that are Hellgatekeepers corresponding with the seven vices: Wrath, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth, Envy, and Gluttony. The Vanguard was sealed along with the demons, commanding the seven sins to soften us til Sparda's return," answered Lady. The sins, the names brought memories of the seven homunculi that beared the same names. The memories returned to those who encountered them. "Six out of seven are purely made out of sand; which they use to manifest into this world," Lady explained, "The gatekeeper, Envy, only manifests through a liquid that resembles and has the properties of stomach acid. Only inside the God Beast's body you will see them."

"The God Beast?" asked Alphonse. "It's called the Leviathan, demon texts and yore say that the mouth of the God Beast is the gateway to Hell for those who suffers from the sin Envy when they die," answered Lady, "It was going well til you found it, beating us up; in defense, I know, and leaving the ruins with it. We've been fighting the sins for awhile and trying to find you, until-" "Until Al and I translated the text and all hell broke loose...Right?" Ed said. Lady was impressed that Ed summed it all up in quick time.

"That's right...Do you know the stories of the demon named 'Sparda'?" Lady asked.

"A couple days ago when we were here; we've read about it, the whole thing. Is it true?" asked Havoc. "It's all true...Sparda exists, I even met his sons before; both of them," answered Lady, "Thousands of years ago, knights, grunts, archers, and other warriors of medieval times accompanied a large group of priests, priestesses, monks, bishops, cardinals, and saints to seal the tower and its occupants inside."

"Whoa...." awed Hughes. "This act angered Sparda, causing him to have second thoughts about saving us from his own kind. There were casualties; but the mission was completed with success. Sparda vowed that when the seal is broken; he'll kill all those warriors' descendants," Lady said.

"Oh, great...Now we released a really ticked off demon, now what?" Ed asked. "We are going to reverse this immediately, you were the one that broke the seal and found the book; its your task to find a way to seal them back," said Lady, pointing at Ed.

"No offense, but some of it was my fault, so the task should be appointed to both me and my brother," said Al.

"You helped him, didn't you?" Lady asked. "Yeah, I did," Al answered truthfully.

"Hmmmm...We better come up with a battle plan, let's head back to my office with some of these books; that way we can put our heads together," said Roy.

"I'll stay here to research a way to reverse the situation at hand...Some of these books will come in handy," answered Lady. The others grabbed only the books necessary for their new task, then headed off to Mustang's office at Central base.

Ed and Al were the last to leave. "I don't get it...Why is she blaming it mostly on me?" asked Ed in frustration.

"Ed, you were the first to find it; then I was the second to see it. Also, you wanted to know what the demon text said and the same with Roy, so most of it is your fault," answered Alphonse.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel even worse, Al," said Ed, "How the hell was I supposed to know--" then Ed bumped into a silver haired man wearing a red leather jacket open with a strap at the chest area to keep the jacket from fully open up. The man drops a book he was carrying to the ground, then turned to Ed.

"Hey...Watch where your going, kid," the man said. Unknown to the Elrics, it was Dante.

"Sorry! Here, you dropped this," said Ed, being polite by picking the book up and gave it back to the man, "I should've payed more attention to where I was going...Sorry.." Al looked at the holsters on the back of the jacket, then asked, "What are the guns for?" Dante smirked mentally, he knew the two didn't know his name, but he wasn't going to give it away. If these two knew his name, then he will be recognized as the enemy. So he used a made up story to decieve his new 'aquaintences'.

"I hear there were strange creatures roaming around, so I carry them with me, plus a shotgun and sword for self defense...Ya know, must be prepared for anything that comes your way, right?" he said.

"Good idea..." answered Ed. Al stared at the sword on the man's back. The sword was dark greyish black at the hilt. The hilt was demonic in nature with a rib-like design and skull on top of the rib design in center of the hilt to the handle.

"That's some sword..." awed Al. Dante had to come up with something else to decieve them, then said, "I actually was attacked by a big demon wielding this very sword. With a stroke of luck, I managed to gun it down and took this blade as my own. The demons call it 'Rebellion'."

"Whoa...Is the sword powerful...Mister...Uh..," Ed started, then Dante had to tell another name than his real name; an old alias he mostly went by popped up.

"It's Redgrave...Tony Redgrave," answered Dante under the alias 'Anthony 'Tony' Redgrave'.

"Oh...Mister Redgrave..." said Ed. "It is rumored by the demons that this sword was very powerful..." answered 'Redgrave'.

"That means you can use the demon blade against the demons; there are some advantages that you can use the enemies' own weapon against them," said Al.

"That's true..." said 'Redgrave'. "There's somewhere we better get to...Sorry about bumping into you!" said Ed, heading alongside Al to where they should be going. As the two turned the corner. Dante smirked to himself. 'Suckers..' he thought. Along the way, the Elrics bump into another man who looked almost like 'Redgrave' but wore blue and had spiked up silver hair. He told the two that his name was 'Gilver'. As the two brothers walked ahead to the next intersection, Gilver's true identity was really Vergil, but the two didn't know that at the time. 'Humans....They can easily be decieved by what they want to believe,' thought Vergil.

They ran into two more people on the way to Ed's commanding officer's office: another silver haired man named 'Reno' and a rich dressed silver haired man in purple named 'Spencer'. Unknown to the Elrics, their true names were Nero, who used the anagram of his name, 'Reno'; and Sparda himself in human form under the name, 'Spencer' as an alias.

Finally arriving at Roy's office, Ed had to give Roy, his commanding officer, a good explanation for being late. Everyone searched through the books carefully.

"This book says, 'The only way to vanquish the God Beast, Leviathan, is to destroy it's heart from inside it's body'," said Hughes. "So we have to enter the hell of Envy to kill the Leviathan from the inside?" asked Havoc.

"That's what the book said," replied Hughes. Ed looked through the very book that harbored the spell to free the demons, then saw the picture of the demon, Sparda.

'Sparda...How can we defeat you? Can you really be defeated?' thought Edward. As he peered at the picture of Sparda, it revealed a shocking truth.

Right next to the picture of the demon form, it showed what Sparda's human form looked like. 'What?!' panicked Ed mentally, 'That guy we met earlier...That was...Oh, god...' The truth stared Ed right in his face. 'Spencer' really wasn't his name after all.' His true identity was now revealed: It was the Legendary Dark Knight in human form, Sparda. Ed then turned the next page to show a picture of a demon in red. It's skin underneath was blackish grey with white-greyish specs. It's lower body was red with dark grey stripes to it's knees.

'Whoa....Some demon...It even has yellow eyes..' thought Ed. As he inspected the pages, the demon was identified as 'Dante Sparda', one of the twin sons of Sparda. Ed continued to look at the picture, til he saw the picture of Dante's human form, this shook him up. 'What the!? That Redgrave...Was really Dante?!' he panicked. Ed turned the page to another demon. The demon showed some characteristics to Dante, but it was blue. It had a type of sword sheath attached to it's right arm. It's eyes was as blue as ice with a silver raised crown on its head.

'Whoa...It looks kinda alittle different from Dante....' Ed thought to himself. The demon was identified as 'Vergil Sparda', the second son of Sparda and Dante's older twin brother. Just like with Dante; Ed saw the human form of Vergil, then it clicked, 'Gilver....Is really Vergil...' Ed saw a picture of another demon, called 'Nelo 'Nero' Angelos'. The book stated that Nero was a descendant of Sparda. His human form was also revealed to the state alchemist, Nero looked too human except one thing: his left arm was demonic in nature.

'Reno...His name is an anagram of 'Nero'....We've been decieved!' Ed showed the others this find, then Roy said, "The enemy is now among us...Since they believed we fell through their deception, we'll intercept and surround them til your ready to confront them."

"Hold them til Me, Al, and Lady arrive...I'll do the talking," said Ed with a leer. The truth was now revealed, and the confrontation was about to begin.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Identity Revealed! Deception Overturned

The group of silver haired men walked together through a side street. Reunited, one of the two began whispering to the other. "Hey...Verg..." whispered Dante to Vergil.

"What brother?" Vergil asked in a whisper. "That blonde haired guy and his armored buddy fell for it...They didn't suspect a thing," answered Dante in a whisper.

"Humans...They're all the same...They choose to believe what they want to believe," whispered Vergil in response. They continued down their intended path; until millitary personals armed with guns stopped them. Surrounding and aiming at the group; Sparda was confused.

"What is the meaning of this? We haven't done anything wrong," said Sparda, acting innocent.

"If one of them makes a break for it, fire at will," said Roy, "But not to kill." "Yes, Colonel!" shouted a solider. As instructed; Roy held the group in one place. Ed and Al return to the library with vital information for Lady. They enter the section she was at, finding stacks of books used all piled on the table.

"Find anyway to reverse it, any so far?" asked Ed. "No...Unfortunately..." groaned Lady in disappointment.

"We've got trouble...And I think you should know about this," said Al. The Elrics filled Lady in of the mysterious silver haired men that appeared in Central. After they were done; she was in shock.

"You mean those guys used an alias and are really Dante, Vergil, Nero....And Sparda?!" she asked in surprise.

"We just found out today...What should we do?" asked Ed. "They probably still think we fell for their tricks...So let's go see them and give them a reality check, shall we?" said Lady.

"You've read our minds entirely," said Ed with a smirk. The three left the library to find where the soldiers are holding the silver haired group of men.

Just as the three walked out the door, Ed hears a beeping sound coming from his coat pocket. He retrieves a walkie-talkie that Roy gave him in case they found the group and needed to alert him.

"Fullmetal here," Ed said into the device. Roy's voice was then heard, "We've found them and made sure they are staying in one spot.." Roy also gave the location of their position; making sure Ed and his companions knew where to go.

"Ed...Isn't that near a bookstore?" asked Alphonse.

"Yes it is....I know where to find it," answered Ed, mentally smirking to himself. The soldiers continued to hold the four men in the ring, not letting any of them to get out. At long last; Ed, Al, and Lady arrive to the scene. The state alchemist cuts through to the front, coming face to face with the four with a smirk.

"Well, well, well....Funny to be running into each other again...So soon," Ed said to one of the four, Dante. "What's going on? We didn't do a damn thing wrong, so why holding us?" said Dante, playing the innocent card. Edward didn't buy it one bit.

"Isn't it obvious, Redgrave? Wait...Redgrave really isn't your name at all, I know who you really are. You are...Dante Sparda, one of the twin sons of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda...Right, Dante?" said Ed, pointing at red cladded silver haired man. Dante couldn't believe this, the kid he lied to earlier figured it all out. Alphonse then joined his older brother, then pointed at Vergil, "And your name isn't 'Gilver'...Its really Vergil Sparda, your the second son of Sparda. We know the truth through your lies completely." Rage began to build inside Vergil, a demonic rage.

Ed then turned to Sparda and Nero; the only two that were left out in the beginning, "I figured out your name...Nero, you used 'Reno', because it was an anagram of your true name, and your true name is 'Sparda'. You may have fooled us from the beginning, but not anymore! Not even your human forms can save you!" Sparda couldn't believe this human child of 15 managed to figure it all out, but then Sparda spoke, "You wretched little rat!" Within a few minutes, Sparda revealed his demon form in front of everyone. Ed and Al stood their ground while mentally panicking.

"When I'm through with this city! I will make sure all you pathetic humans pay for your sins!" Sparda roared. Vergil and Dante also joined their father by using their 'Devil Trigger', revealing their demon forms. The crowd shrieked in fear; including the soldiers. Nero's eyes glowed red, then his body glowed with a demonic blue light, crackling with light, bright blue electricity originating from his left gloved hand. The glove immediately shreds off; revealing the key feature of Nero: His left demonic arm. As the demonic energy and rage intensified, a type of silhouette of a demonic creature, armed with a kantana of its own, appeared above Nero.

'I knew it...That glove was hiding his left arm...' thought Ed. "I thought you was our savior? Didn't you save us from your brothers in arms?" asked Ed. Sparda looked at the alchemist, "So....You've found out those stories that the humans tell of me..I'm surprised you already know about me."

"Quit actting Innocent! Its not working anymore!" Alphonse shouted, "We can understand you are mad at us for what happened over a thousand years ago...But that doesn't mean killing us!"

"You shut up...Human!" shouted Vergil, "I will personally enjoy this....For its the ways of humans that make me sick; like a cancer..."

"How can you say that, son of Sparda?" said Lady, approaching the scene armed with a rocket launcher, "You're half human yourself...How ironic."

"Who are you?! How do you know us?!" cried Dante in suprise. "What's wrong, Dante? Don't recognize me?" Lady said to Dante, playing a mind game of her own, 'How....Sad!" She fires the rocket launcher at Dante, nailing him and Nero with one shot.

"Waaaahhhh!! Dante!! You little-" Ed heard Sparda say the one word he despises the most. In response; he turns the automail into a weapon. "Don't say that word!!" Ed roared, nailing Sparda in the torso with the automail blade.

"Big brother! You got him!" cheered Al. Ed thought he took down Sparda; then a rude awakening was soon unveiled.

"What!?" cried Havoc, "Edward nailed Sparda in a fatal location, how is he still standing??!" Ed was even more shocked.

"Stupid human....I am more superior to you..Behold my ability to survive and regenerate from the fatal wounds humans die from," growled the powerful demon. Sparda grabs onto Ed's hood and flings him away from the area into Alphonse.

"Grrraaaahhhh!!" both the Elrics screamed as they fell to the ground. The clicks of Sparda's hooved feet echoed the area as he moved forward.

Hughes hid behind a black car. "Guys! It looks like he's healing up!!" Hughes shouted out. He was close enough to Sparda to figure out he was in fact healing up from the fatal stabbing from the Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric. Ed lifted his head up, watching the wound heal up on its own. "No way....How is that possible? It has to be alchemy in someway?" questioned Ed.

"It's not alchemy...Its biology. Half the amount of demons in the Demon Realm can survive fatal hits and regenerate. I am one of them," Sparda explained, "And this trait and ability has been passed on to my sons, plus my descendant, Nero...You can't defeat us."

"Wanna bet? Everything has their limits! Even you!" shouted Roy, firing sparks of fire towards the four. After the tenth to eleventh hits, Roy ceased. "Hmph...So much for being called 'Legendary Dark Knight'...How unfortunate," said Roy, but a response was about to come his way. The smoke then began to clear, revealing an angry Sparda holding up a car above his head, preparing to toss it at someone.

"Do you think your alchemy can save you!!?" shouted Sparda, "Nothing can save you! Not even yourself!!" He throws the car at Roy's location, but Al catches it before it nailed Roy.

'Man this car's heavy...' thought Alphonse. "Is that all you got? Oversized goat!" An anger mark pulsed on the right ram-like horn of Sparda's head. 'Oversized goat!? How dare he!!' thought Sparda.

"I'll show you goat!!!" screamed Sparda as he charged towards Al. Just as the demon knight was about a few feet from Al, Ed responded by slamming his hand into the ground, alchemizing a stone wall in front of them as a barrier. Sparda hitted the stone wall like a ram.

Bwaahhh!!...." grunted Sparda, "....Baaaa...." Ed couldn't believe what he just heard; he just heard Sparda go 'baaa' like a goat. 'I guess he showed us...Like a goat; Sparda style..' thought Ed with a teardrop on the left side of his head. Vergil slapped his right hand over his face in embarrassment; while Dante stared with his mouth open. "I can't believe father did that..." groaned Vergil.

"Oh...My god..." said Dante. Sparda got back up and slashed the stone wall away with his blade; now infuriated. "Stupid alchemist! Die!!" Sparda shouted.

Lady then fired another rocket, but this time it was at the demon knight himself. "What?!" Sparda said as the rocket nailed him. The demon flew backwards into a stone walled building, causing a hole his size. "Graaahhh...There's not enough room...Grrrr," growled the demon knight. Ed and the others made their advance, but then they heard a car coming their way with a solider running after it.

"Stop them! Three to four demons hijacked the vehicle!!" screamed the solider. The car pulled in front of the Sparda brothers and Nero, revealing a dark brown long haired man wearing a white long coat with designs and areas of gold; including his pants.

He wore dark, charcoal grey gloves and wore a monocle on his right eye. "G-get in! Let's g-go!" he stuttered as he spoke. Another man sat right next to him in the front. He too had dark brown hair, but was short cutted to the middle of each side of his neck. His outfit was the same color as the driver, but it was different in design. Straps were wrapped around his thighs in two locations spaced and dark charcoal boots. "This aint the perfect battleground...Let's get your father," the man next to the driver said as the three got in.

Lucia was sitting in the back with a recently recovered Trish. "Hey, boys," said Lucia, "Let's get the dark knight and get to a more suitable battleground." Sparda turned around, then watched the car head towards him. As the car slowed, the passenger next to the driver opened the door, then shouted out, "Sparda!! Get in!!"

"I don't believe this! They commandeered a car!?" cried Ed. Sparda dashed to the moving car, then got in. "This ain't a perfect battleground..." groaned Sparda.

"I kn-know where to go...The li-lighning witch will meet us th-there," said the driver. "Don't just move slow, Agnus..Speed it up!" shouted Sparda.

The driver, named 'Agnus', speeded the car through a busy intersection with Edward chasing behind them.

"Slow down!! Stop!!" screamed the blonde haired alchemist. "Hey Agnus," said the passenger.

"Wh-what Credo?" answered Agnus. Credo, the passenger, then answered, "I got a funny idea...Stop the car."

"What!?" shrieked Agnus. "He's still chasing us...and he won't even know we stopped til he runs into the back of the car, enough said," replied Credo.

"I get it..." said Agnus. Ed still chased the car, but then the car came to a halt. Not knowing the car stopped; Edward immediately rams into it. "Gaaahhh!! What the!?" Ed roared in pain. The car then speeds off on its way, into more intersections.

"Fullmetal! Get in!" Roy called out from his own car, driven by Hawkeye. Alphonse was in the car as well; including Armstrong, Hughes, and Havoc. Lady rode ahead on her motorcycle, chasing after the runaway demons.

"Brother, are you okay?" asked Al with concern.

"Yeah...They pulled a fast one on me..." groaned Ed, rubbing his face.

"Looks like Lady is keeping up with them...We better disable their getaway car, fast!" said Hughes. Roy rolled down the left window. As he managed to get half of himself out of the window; he called out to Lady, "Move!" She knew what he meant, he was going to use those pyro-tex gloves again to disable the car. She moves to the left, allowing room for Mustang to hit the car with an explosive spark.

The spark hitted the right side of the car, shakening the occupants inside. "Gaahh! Th-that man knows al-alchemy! I guess I-I aint the only alchemist!" said Agnus in surprise. Nero's rage intensified.

"Those fools! I'll destroy them!" Nero roared. As Mustang did, Nero got half of himself out through the window in the open.

"Roy! Nero's in the open...Nail him!" shouted Havoc. Nero aims his demonic hand at the people chasing him with electricity crackling through it.

"What is he doing??" asked Alphonse. The energy channeled to the palm of Nero's hand; forming an energy ball in the process.

"He's aiming at us! We gotta move out of the way!" cried Hawkeye in panic. Lady fires her handgun at Nero, but her efforts didn't phase him, nor stopping the charge attack. She continues to fire at Sparda's descendant, aggravating him to the point of firing the beam of energy at her.

"You stupid...Devilbringer!!!" Nero yelled out, firing the energy at Lady. As expected, she maneuvered out of the way. A large debris flew towards the car on the left side, directly at Roy. "Heads up!" she called out. Roy knew it was 'His' turn to turn the tides for them. Mustang gets out of the window back in the car, and Armstrong takes his place, opening the door.

"Allow me to demonstrate the technique in alchemy that's been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations!" Armstrong said as a sparkle appeared above his left eye. Using his left fist, equipped with a special alchemy gauntlet-like brass-knuckles, he punches the debris back at the getaway car; turning it into a sharp ended stone arrow.

The arrow nailed the car, damaging it to swagger left and right like a drunken driver. Nero hits the wall with his head as the car swaggered left, knocking him out cold. "Get Nero in here! Quick!" cried Vergil. Dante and Trish brought Nero back in the car.

"Nero...I guess it wasn't enough...Don't worry, you will get stronger in time, just like me," Vergil said to an unconscience Nero. "Good going, Armstrong!" cheered Al.

"My turn..." Ed said while glaring at the car ahead of them, "Roy, can I borrow one of your gloves?" Roy nodded, then took off the left pyro-tex glove and handed to Ed.

"Thanks!" said Ed. Edward situated himself out the window, then yelled, "Lady! Move!" She moved to the left, and Ed continuously snapped til he couldn't snap anymore; hitting the car with everything the glove had to offer. The major damage to the car was done, it then swerved to the left into a town square area, large enough for a battle to erupt and plenty of room for combat. The car crashes into a fountain; ending the chase. The worst was yet to come. Soon, the Elrics, and the others with them are about to have their souls taken away from them by a demonic witch of darkness.


End file.
